Baby Bella Cullen!
by Love.RPattzx
Summary: In this world Vampires imprint on their true love. Baby Bellas parent are killed and Esme and Carlisle adopt her. What happens when Edward imprints on her? Will it work out or will it be one big mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**A/N I'm just trying out this story first I will continue with the story if I get 10 or more reviews, its your call.**

**Chapter 1: **

Charlie tried to fight of the men however they were unusually strong with bright red eyes. He knew something was wrong when he returned home from work at Fork's police department, and hear his newborn daughter, Bella, screaming. He panicked and ran upstairs to check on her.

Bella was only two weeks old and with gorgeous brown eyes like her mother Renee. After seeing she was unharmed he retreated to his bedroom where he found Renee on the floor in a puddle of blood. Their were two men standing over her with Renee's blood around their mouths. Charlie saw red and charged at the beasts who took his wife's life. Fighting to his death he realized they were two strong for him and worried for his daughters safety, he managed to grab his cell phone and press the automatic button for the police department. He knew the police would arrive any minute. Knowing his daughter had a good chance of survival he embraced the darkness that was clouding his eyes and found his way back to his wife.

**Carlisle's POV**

After I finished patching up my last patient I left the ward to have my break in my office. It kill's me to sit in here and pretend I actually needed a break, when in all facts I would never be tired, but I had to keep up appearances for my wife, Esme and our children. Even thought they aren't our children by blood Esme and I loved them all the same.

Edward being my first son and companion he was who I was closed to apart from Esme. He was quiet and kept to himself until one day he would imprint and find his true mate.

Rosalie is my first daughter that I changed and the only one I regret as she took to life as a vampire difficulty. I changed he intending her to be what Esme is to me but all Edward saw in her was sister, not that they get along that well. I vowed then not to change another as every time I looked at Rosalie I felt guilty. Then one day she came to me with Emmett in her arms, bleeding and on the brink of death, and asked me to change him and now they are happily married.

Sometime's we all struggle to accept especially with our lifestyle choice. My family don't feed of humans but chose to feed on animals instead changing our eye color to golden brown.

Alice and Jasper came to my family a little differently. Alice has vision, along with Edward who can mind read and Japer who can read peoples emotions. Alice and Japer came to use claiming they want to embrace our lifestyle and we have all been together ever since.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in." I shouted to however was waiting. The door opened revealing my beautiful wife holding a brown bag with, from what I could tell was supposed to be my lunch.

"I thought I would bring my gorgeous husband some lunch. He is always working so hard." She said with a knowing smile.

"Sweetie, that would be a sweet gesture if in fact I could digest human food." We both laughed at our inside joke and she came to sit on my lap.

"The kids practically shoved me out the house, I think they are going to surprise us for our hundredth anniversary." It only seemed like yesterday I found Esme one step away from death before I changed her. The moment he eyes opened into her new life I instantly new I loved her. For vampires to find their mate they imprint, whether its with another vampire or sometimes on a human. They would have to wait for them to grow up and change them themselves.

Our comfortable silence was interrupted buy a nurse coming to my office.

"Doctor Cullen, there are no other doctors available and there has been a baby brought in for a check up, I'm so sorry to interrupt but everybody else is busy." She told me with a hint of panic to her voice.

"Don't worry Rachel I'll check in the baby." She left the room and I turned to Esme. "Why don't you wait here and I will be right back."

"OK. Make sure the little dear is ok." I nodded at her then left the room. As I walked with Rachel she directed me to were the baby was.

"She was brought in about five minutes ago. He mother and father were Charlie and Renee Swan both dead. The baby is believe to be their daughter Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Age, about 2 weeks old. Such a shame." Rachel read of the list of details and left me to do the full health check. I turned at the sound of the door opening and turned to find Esme stood there and I new if she could cry there would be tears running down her face.

"Oh Carlisle, I knew her parents. I sent them a card and a gift basket two weeks ago. Bella has nobody to go to." I started the check ticking of the things to do. When I placed my hand on her forehead to check for a fever he little eyelids opened to see her big brown eyes. Esme came and stood next to me.

"Carlisle we cant let her get bounced from home to home. We must look after this little own we can raise her." The one thing I regretted about this life was not being able to provide my love with a child and the look on her face now was pure adoration. I could never deny her anything.

"Of course baby, what ever makes you happy."

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room read my book when I saw a flash in my eyes. Alice was having a vision and I watched it with her. In it Esme and Carlisle returned home holding a baby in her arms. This was not going to end well.

With Jasper in the house with hot the best self control this could end in disaster. I could hear Alice screaming downstairs and the curious thoughts of everybody else. I walked downstairs where everybody else had gathered.

"Alice what the hell is going on? What did you see?" Rosalie shouted at her whilst Alice bounced up and down in her seat next to Jasper.

"Esme and Carlisle have adopted a baby." She said. "They are coming home in an hour or two hey just have to stop at the baby stores."

"What?" Everyone said in together. I sat quietly and observed my brothers and sister's reaction's.

"I don't have good self control yet Alice what if I hurt _it_." Jasper said.

"Jasper is a _her_ not _it. _And you wont hurt little Bella I can see that." Alice soothed him. Emmett was looking forward to have someone to play with whilst Rosalie was a little angry and jealous.

"Why do they have to adopt a baby whilst I cant. It's not fare." Emmett was hugging Rosalie to him. Rosalie out of everyone struggled the most with the idea of not having children.

"Rosalie were going to have a baby sister and also we can all help raise Bella." Alice helped Rosalie.

The sound of her name was making me feel loving. Bella was the most beautiful name obviously short for Isabella. After everybody got over the cautiousness we all started to get excited a baby in the house was something none of us had ever experienced. Alice had called up Esme and told her we all support he decision and Alice even ran the shops for them before the arrived. The process took longer than they realized but Carlisle's good reputation speeded things up a little.

The spare room ironically was colored a light pink and with everybody's help and our super speed, we managed to get Alice's purchase up in Bella's new room. She had bought a crib, dresser, pram, clothes, high chair, mosses basket (for downstairs) bottles and everything else.

We hadn't even seen this baby yet and already everybody is wrapped around her fingers. I looked at Alice and new she was having a vision, the only thing I saw was a meadow before she blocked me.

"What was that Alice?" She looked over at me with a grin.

"Nothing Edward but you will find out soon." She answered back. "Quick everybody on the front they will arrived in 30 seconds." Everybody piled out in the front just as Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up in front. For some reason I felt a pull towards the car but ignored it hoping it wasn't blood lust. Esme had never looked so happy as she pulled the baby from the car.

"Everybody say hello to your new sister." She said.

I looked at the baby and everything changed as he big brown eyes met mine I knew I have imprinted. It was nothing romantic just a protective love. My new life's goal was to keep Bella safe and happy until she was older. It was I saw Alice looking at me and her block slipped on her mind and I saw her vision.

It was of me and Bella when she was older. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her skin was sparkling in the sunlight with mine and we were kissing and embracing. The day had finally come even I thought I never would.

I had found my true love. I had found my mate.

**A/N So here is chapter one. I never waste time on stories that don't get any interest so tell me if I should continue. I need 10 or more to do that. So press that little button below and REVIEW!!!!**

**Also because my internet hasn't been working I haven't been able to post so I have already written the next 3 chapters. ****URGENT**** Also there will be future lemons but I really feel uncomfortable writing them so if someone would be willing to write it for me P.M me as soon as possible. You will get recognition. Thanksxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: Wow I want to thank you all who reviewed. You achieved the 10 reviews. As soon as I get to 20 reviews for this chapter I will update straight away so if I get 20 reviews by tonight. I will be posting the next chapter tonight also.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

In that moment I new she was mine and always would be mine. This small baby was the gravity to my life. She was why I was born why I was turned into a vampire, it was so I could meet, protect and love her. I tried to read her mind but her thoughts were silent.

The only other thing that caught my attention was the beaming smile on Esme and Carlisle's face. Jasper could sense the love radiating from the pair which sent a wave of peace among all of us.

_She is so perfect I cant believe I finally have a little baby to care for._

Esme's thoughts hit me. I couldn't take this away from her. I had to hide my imprint for at least a couple of months at least to let them bond. The way Carlisle was hovering around Esme was as if she had just given birth to this beautiful baby.

_I may not be this baby's mother but I am going to be the closed thing after that I will make sure. _

Rosalie had always wanted a child and to see Esme with a new daughter made her green with envy however she decided she was going to be the second closest thing to Bella. Another reason to keep it quiet.

We followed them in to the living room meanwhile Alice was sporting a very cocky grin.

_Edward you will be married just after she turn's 18._

I couldn't help the grin and happiness that rushed through me causing Jasper to give me a questioning look of which I just shrugged. Esme was sat on the couch holding Bella whilst Carlisle was making her a bottle. I made sure I was stood farthest from the angel as possible to hide my feelings whist Rosalie was sat next to Esme and Jasper, Emmett and Alice hovering.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella's eyes fluttered up and immediately looked with mine. Her chocolate eyes were wide and deep and even thought she was a baby expressed such emotions.

"Oh Esme can I feed her please, please, please." Rosalie begged the moment Carlisle came in with her bottle.

"Ok Rosalie just make sure you hold her head probably." Esme was already worried and panicked about being separated from her youngest daughter.

Rosalie stood up to fast for the human eyes and Bella looked startled before her eyes adjusted and Rosalie picked her up. I experienced a moment of panic earning myself another look from Jasper. Bella's eyes looked up at Rosalie and a smile rested softly on Rosalie's face.

Suddenly Bella hiccupped making her little body to jump which startled Rosalie causing her to slacken her hold on Bella. A piercing cry came from her mouth and along with that it pierced my unbeaten heart. I made a snap decision.

Before I could think about it I had moved towards Rosalie and pulled Bella from her arms.

"What the hell Rosalie. You could have snapped her neck Rosalie. What where you thinking?" I shouted without thinking. That's when everyone's thoughts hit me at once.

_What the hell is the idiots problem? Who does he think he is talking to me like that? He doesn't even care for Bella. _Rosalie.

_His emotions are all over the place. What is going on Edward?_ Jasper.

_He better stop talking to my wife like that are I will kick his ass._ Emmett.

_Aww look at that my son is very protective of my daughter. I thought he would be apposed to keeping Bella maybe this will work out after all._ Esme.

_Hmmm. He is looking at her as if she is the sun. His protectiveness of my daughter is not a usual thing to see in Edward, unless…Edward is this what I think this is?_ Carlisle.

_Oh you've gone and blown it now Edward. Prepare for Rosalie's reaction._ Alice.

I chose not to answer any of them. Instead I looked down into my little angels eyes to find she had stopped crying. Scared incase she repelled from my cold skin I slowly trailed my finger across her cheek. I let out a shocked gasp as her little hand reached up and held on to my finger as tightly as she could.

"Edward is it true?" Carlisle asked me however I couldn't answer as I was lost in the eyes of the little miracle I was holding.

"Is what true? Edward what the hell is wrong with you? All I wanted was a little time to hold Bella and you grab her away from me. She is nothing to you so back of ok." Rosalie said as she took a step toward me. With out realizing it I had let a low growl, low enough so Bella couldn't hear, and snapped at her.

"How dare you? She is everything to me so don't tell me otherwise." I answered her.

"So it is true then Edward. Well we have a new situation on our hands." Carlisle said much to my amazement. I thought Carlisle would have been disgraced at me for taking his daughter away but yet his thoughts should relief towards me.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on." Emmett demanded as he was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Yes and me. Edward your emotions are all over the place I cant get a good read on them apart from panic and love." He looked at me again and the realization dawned on him. "Oh I get it."

"Get what. Carlisle, Edward what is it you aren't telling me." Esme asked as she signaled for me to hand her Bella. As much as it pained me to give her away I couldn't deny Esme after all she is her mother now.

"It seems Edward has imprinted on our little Bella darling. Our son has finally found his soul mate." Carlisle responded and much to my surprise he came and hugged me along with Alice and a handshake of Jasper and Emmett.

_He had to didn't he. The only time I could have been close to a baby and he has to take her from me the selfish idiot. I hope you are listening Edward._

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape Rosalie's thought but concentrated on Esme's reaction.

"Is this true Edward." She asked and I nodded in answer. "Well I must say this is quiet a shock however I must congratulate you Edward. You have been alone for centuries and it would please me very much to see you happy, and if I could pick a husband for my daughter I would have chose you Edward." She came over to hug me gently careful not to disturb Bella.

"Husband? You mean Edward and Bella will be married. Man this is hard to get my head around." Emmett said. Before he could make a crude joke Alice butted in.

"Yes they will be married just after she turns 18. I have seen it myself and I will admit she is going to be a beautiful, blushing bride." Alice and Esme beamed with pride. Rosalie stormed of clearly not happy with everyone's reaction. Emmet give an apologetic look before following after her. Bella was getting restless in Esme's arms, due to the fact she was still waiting for her bottle, so Esme walked up to me place Bella gently in my arms and kissed both her and my forehead.

"I give you my blessing Edward. I want you both to be happy." She said and gave me the bottle before leaving the room along with everyone else to give us some time to bond.

"Make sure you feed her right because Bella is going to be my best friend and she needs to be healthy for when I drag her shopping." Alice laughed before leaving to fins her husband.

Not sure what to do at first I went with instinct and tipped the bottle and placing it at her mouth. She soon was feeding and her eyes never left mine. This was it. My life starts here. I would be her best friend, her protector and later in life I would be her lover. I was truly happy sat here with my soul mate in my arms.

**Bella's First Birthday! **

Bella was growing up into a beautiful little girl. She now had two teeth sticking out of her pink gums, had dark brown hair just shy of the bottom of her ears and her chocolate eyes seemed to get bigger everyday.

She was a lot clumsy than any other child her age. Esme had sent her to a play day once every week and we would take turns taking her, here we found that many of the other children were able to stand properly. We put it down as to Bella just being clumsy and I loved her more for it.

I was the one who earned her first smile and her first real laugh. Esme never showed any disappointment and her thoughts were always full of thanks to me finding my true love.

Her first words were Mama and Dada much to Esme and Carlisle's joy. And recently she had started shouting Eddie. Emmett would always tease me and called me Eddie and Bella had picked it up much to Emmett's amusement.

Tomorrow was Bella's First Birthday and to celebrate we were throwing a party for her and a couple of babies from her play group. Alice currently had me hanging up pink and white streamers and blowing up balloons. Esme was cooking party food for her and her guests.

Emmett and Jasper were sentenced to clean out the play room and set up all her toys and Alice and Rosalie were wrapping Bella's many presents. I had bought her books, music and a little silver locket with a picture of me holding Bella. I'd had it inscribed with the words 'You are my life'.

"I don't see why were going through so much trouble its not as if she's going to remember this, I mean she doesn't even know its her birthday." Emmett said as he and Jasper came in the living room.

"That's not the point. Bella might not remember it but we will plus I will be taking lots of pictures so you all better look your best." Alice screeched as she wrapped the last present.

Suddenly Alice's face went blank as she was having a vision I tried to see what it was but she was blanking me again.

"Yeah. Today is going to be a good day today and also Edward Bella will be waking up in half an hour come on people lets get ready." She directed everyone.

I walked into the kitchen and found Esme cooking. Carlisle was reading a book at the table and they were content in just being together.

"Edward make sure Alice gets a family photo, I want a picture of all you kids together." Esme beamed at me.

"DON'T WORRY ESME ALREADY ON IT!" Alice shouted from upstairs and Carlisle chuckled. I could tell he wanted to talk to me about something but worried about how I would take it.

"Just ask me Carlisle. I wont hate you regardless."

"Well I was thinking about how you couldn't read Bella's mind especially since you are imprinted together. I was wondering if when she is older we could experiment." He asked me. The word experiment made me think of people prodding and probing my little angel but Carlisle would make sure she was safe.

"Yes ok Carlisle that sounds reasonable. How does it feel that your youngest is turning one." I added to both of them.

"It feels brilliant. Bella had completed this family and I don't think any of us could live without her now." Thinking of this made her think about all the things that could take my precious Bella away from me and I winced at the thoughts.

"Sorry Edward." She grabbed Bella's bottle of the side and handed it to me. "Bella is stirring go and see to her." I started to walk away from her put turned on my heel.

"Carlisle, Esme I'm sorry if I have been hogging Bella and taking her away from you both. I mean she is your daughter after all." I addressed it both of them. The looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Edward son, we may be Bella's Mother and Father on paper but we have all helped look after her she is apart of all of us, especially you. We haven't for one minute ever though you were taking her away from us." Carlisle said to me and was about to say something when Bella's cry came from her room.

"Go son before she climbs out of that bed and come's looking for you." They both laughed.

When I got to Bella's room she was stood bouncing up in her cot up and down. Her hair was disheveled from her sleep and she was laughing.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." She chanted and lifted her arms in the air. Straight away I knew Bella needed changing but I decided I would feed her first. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room and placed her on my lap. She guzzled down the milk like I do mountain lions and then said something that would have made me cry if it was possible.

"Eddie love." She said and snuggled herself close to my chest.

"I told you it was going to be a good day." Alice stood in the door way holding a diaper, baby wipes, a pair of white tights and a frilly pink dress.

"Go on you and wait downstairs and I bring her down in a bit." I was to shocked to say anything so I just handed her over and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were stood their looking awkward in their fancy clothes.

"Aww Eddie love." She said together then burst out laughing.

"If it wasn't her birthday I would so totally take you guys." I said to them both.

"Shut up you idiots. You three need to grow up." Rosalie appeared with a red camisole and skinny jeans. Emmett's thoughts suddenly turned rated M and I exited before I saw anything that would scar me. Alice came down stairs and placed Bella on the floor in front of her presents. She crawled over to them and started at them.

"Mine." She asked at which we all laughed and Alice and Esme both took pictures.

"Yes sweetie this is your birthday. You are one today." Carlisle explain even though she probably didn't even understand.

Bella had soon opened all her presents and were playing with the guests babies. Esme and Carlisle was currently socializing with the other parents while I kept and eye on Bella. She had been bought a slide and swing set, a trampoline and a huge play kitchen. I had never seen her laugh so much and she was passed between us all for hugs and kisses before she went to bed.

I was sat in my bedroom thinking of what I could get Esme and Carlisle for the anniversary when I stood up and walked towards my easel. I picked up the paintbrush and thought about the vision Alice had.

I pictured it in my head. Me and older Bella embracing in the Meadow and our skin sparkled together.

I put the brush to the blank canvas and started on my master piece. It took me five hours to finish but when I was down it was worth it. The Bella in the picture was identical from the vision as was I. Emmett suddenly busted in my bedroom.

"Wow dude who is that good looking chick your kissing. Has been a virgin for a hundred years made you do porn drawing, wait until Bella is older she is getting told mate." He sniggered to himself.

"That is Bella you dufus." I turned to find Alice, Jasper and Rosalie stood their. " And Esme and Carlisle will love it Edward." They all left and I looked at the canvas.

She was exquisite, flawless and perfect and she was going to be my wife someday, I cant wait and I hope no one changes that.

**A/N Sorry if it was boring remember chapter 3 is already written and waiting. As soon as I get 20 reviews it will be posted. I only want 10 more reviews.**

**URGENT NEED ADVICE**

**I was going to skip forward to Bella being 5. Do you want this or do you want some more of Baby Bella also is their anything you want to see happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I can not thank you all enough! You have made my day. Thanks you so much for reviewing and please continue supporting me. LOVE YOU ALL! ****J**

**Chapter 3:**

**EPOV**

**Bella is 5 years old!**

We were stood there at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella and Alice to appear. It was her first day today and Alice was helping her dress for school.

"If we wait any longer she's going to be late." Carlisle said whilst watching the clock. We had decided that Carlisle, Esme and I would go with her today and everyone else would take turns taking her another day.

"Don't worry she is ready." Alice appeared at the top and animatedly introduced Bella. "Ladies and Gentlemen I can now introduce you to the new schoolgirl Bella Swan." Bella appeared and joined us downstairs, she was wearing the traditional Forks elementary school, of a white polo - shirt, a grey skirt and a blue jumper and she was currently sporting a red blush across her cheeks.

"Alice I told you not to do that." She hissed at her favorite sister.

"Wow Bella, you look great. You are going to fit in well." Esme said proudly.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah Bella and remember what I told you about boys." Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and Bella's blush deepened. Ever since she grew up I had decided to take a step back and let Bella be who she wants to be. I didn't want to shadow her and Bella grew up with me as a best friend.

"Don't worry Bella if anyone causes you trouble just tell us and well sort it out." Jasper laughed and bumped fists with Emmett.

"Come on Bella you are going to be late." I said knowing Emmett and Jasper would warp her mind with their stories.

"Ok Edward take a chill pill." Bella said and Emmett burst out laughing. Them too seriously needed to stop spending so much time together.

**********

Bella was looking nervous by the time we were getting closer to the school. I was sat in the back with her whilst Carlisle and Esme sat upfront.

"Right Bella, you have your lunch. I packed your pens and pencils. You are going to make lots of friends." Esme said as she turned to face Bella.

"Thanks Mom. Dad are you picking me up." She asked.

"No hunny Daddies working tonight so Jasper and Alice are going to pick you up." Carlisle answered.

"Why aren't you going to be their Edward?" Bella almost never got angry but she scowled at me. I couldn't tell her I was going hunting but I couldn't lie to her either.

"I am going out for my food." Bella new we were different but she was smart enough to know that even if she asked we wouldn't answer, so she ignored it.

For the first day we had to walk Bella in and meet her new teacher. Bella grabbed onto my hand the moment we reached the playground and held tightly until we were in her classroom.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Thompson and who have you brought with you." The teacher asked politely if only her thoughts were as polite.

_Oh He is gorgeous. Is that his wife? Maybe they are divorced. I could call in one time and arrange a one on one parent teacher…_

I tuned out her thoughts and listened to the conversation instead.

"Hi I'm Carlisle and this is my beautiful wife Esme." He had obviously picked up on the look she was giving him. "And this is Bella."

Mrs. Thompson's gaze turned to Bella and she held out her hand to shake Bella's.

"And this is our son Edward." She smiled at my briefly before turning her gaze back to Carlisle.

"Edward why don't you take Bella here and hand up her coat while I talk to your parents." She asked me without answer I pulled Bella forward.

"Are you staying Edward?" Her small voice asked. I took her coat of and hung it up before answering.

"No Bella I cant stay but I will see you later when you come home ok?"

"Ok." Just then a boy came over to her.

"Hi I'm Ben who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Bella and this is my friend Edward." She said slyly I smiled at the little boy hoping not to scare him.

"Isn't he a little old to be your friend." I laughed inside at the private joke. If only he knew how old I really was.

"No!" She hissed at him and he walked away without another word.

"Bella he was just trying to be friendly. Please try and make some friends."

"I don't need any more friends because I have you." She hugged me close and Esme and Carlisle appeared.

"Bella sweetheart we have to go now do you think you are going to be ok?" Bella replied to Esme with a simple nod. "Ok give me and your Dad a hug." Bella gave us each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before we had to leave with the other parents. I stopped for one second to watch her through the widow. She was seated next to another girl and she was talking to Bella.

"She will be fine Edward. Bella is a very social girl." Carlisle reassured me. I spent the rest of the day hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, enjoying the hunt and the chase.

"Dude what would you do if Bella decided she didn't want to become a vampire." Emmett's question caught me of guard because if I was true full I didn't want to think about it.

"If Bella didn't want me then I would keep an eye on her through her life and let her _live_ and be happy." Emmett smiled at sympathetically.

_Don't worry Dude It will all work out. Now enough of this love stuff I came out to hunt and ill be dammed if I don't find a bear today._

After a couple of hours of hunting m eyes were back to their golden brown and I left for home to wait for Bella to arrive.

The sound of Alice's Porsche came up on the drive and straight away everyone ran at vampire speed to greet Bella.

"Mommy, Daddy look at what I done." Bella ran into Carlisle's arms. She was holding a piece of paper. Alice and Jasper came in after her and both looked sheepish.

"What is it sweetheart." Esme asked.

"Mrs. Thompson said we had to draw a picture and write what was going to happen in my life." She said and I dreaded to think what she drew. Esme took the drawing from her.

"Wow Baby this is great. Come along with me in the kitchen and we'll do you some tea and then well watch a film before going to bed." Esme took Bella's hand and she exited into the kitchen.

"Well I have to be at the hospital." Carlisle mumbled to himself. "Bye Love!" He shouted to Esme before leaving. I picked up the picture and looked at it.

Their was a woman with brown hair and she had drawn her with brown eyes, so I presumed it was Bella, and she was stood with a Man. He had bronze hair and golden brown eyes and I realized that it was me, she had drawn our hands together and were stood behind two children. Each child was an exact replica of the adults one being a boy and the other a girl. The family were then stood in front of a huge mansion that looked like the house we currently loved in. Underneath the drawing were a couple of sentences.

_My name is Bella._

_When I am older I want to be a doctor just like my daddy. I am going to get married to my best friend and we are going to have two children and live happily ever after. _

The questions ran through my head. How could I do this to Bella? How could I take away her life? No I couldn't do this, if Bella wanted to be with me then I would follow her and she would grow and have happy life.

**Bella aged 10**

Three years ago we had to move away from Forks and up to Alaska. Bella was not a baby anymore, she was coming into her own and making her own choices. No matter what Alice did Bella would not be dragged to shopping nor would she be forced to were clothes she didn't like. Bella had developed her own style and I was fascinated in this.

I was desperate to read her thought now. When she turned 8 Esme and Carlisle had sat Bella down and talked to her about being adopted, I was the one she ran too, to be comforted.

Bella would sometimes blush when I entered a room and Emmett teased her endlessly about it. I was sitting in my bedroom when Bell came in. I looked up at her and a blush appeared in her face.

"Hi Bella. What's up?" I asked anxiously. She came and sat on the bed opposite me. Bella hadn't finished growing yet her face was had a roundness that was changing slightly everyday.

"Em I sort of need to talk to you about something?" She stuttered awkwardly.

"Yes Bella, You can talk to me about anything." She looked up at me.

"I talked to Alice and she thinks I should tell you." She looked down and picked at the trousers. I hadn't wished to be able to read her thought's than right now.

"Bella just tell me."

"I have a crush on you." She said then ran from the room.

I was too shocked to say anything. I sat there speechless.

**A/N: Wow Bella really is growing up isn't she. Remember to review. Thank you so much for your support and remember its up to you when I post the next chapter. I hope to get 10 more reviews for this chapter see if we can hit that mark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I believe the support you are all giving me so as a thank you I'm going to give you what most of you have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 4:**

**BPOV**

"Alice, Rosalie what should I do." I asked them both. Alice was currently in her closet whilst Rosalie was flicking through a mechanical magazine.

"Bella I think you should just walk in a tell him." Rosalie told me with a stern voice.

"I cant do that he will think I am an idiot. He is seventeen and I am only 10." last year I had grown a big crush on Edward and every time he would talk to me or even walk in the same room as me I would blush and stutter.

"Bella, Edward is your best friend. He will understand and he wont think you are an idiot." Alice smiled sweetly at me and she boosted my confidence.

I walked to Edward's room and my confidence left as soon as I saw him sat on his bed reading. I blushed the moment he looked up at me.

"Hi Bella. What's up?" He asked me and I sat opposite him on his bed. I looked up at his golden brown eyes and was embarrassed about even being in his presence.

"Em I sort of need to talk to you about something?" I stuttered awkwardly.

"Yes Bella, You can talk to me about anything."

"I talked to Alice and she thinks I should tell you." I thought I would bring Alice into this so she could get some of the blame.

"Bella just tell me." He said and I could tell he was getting impatient. Well its now or never.

"I have a crush on you." I looked up and saw the shock on his face and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had heard the older students in my school talking about him. He must think I was a stupid little girl. I couldn't do anything other than run.

I ran downstairs and straight out the front door and onto the field outside the house. I burst out crying and held me face in my hands. I was alone for about 5 minutes when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" It was Edward.

"I'm Sorry Edward. I'm so stupid." I said and hid my face with my hair. I felt a cold arm on my hand.

"Bella you know were different don't you." He asked me. I knew my family were different and I new I was adopted. I was aware that they were cold and never eat, drink or sleep but I never asked them about it.

"Yes?" What was his point?

"Well Bella you know that I don't change and when you are a little older then I will explain everything to you, but now I think it would be better if we are just friends. And Bella you are not stupid, ok?" He asked me and maybe he was right. Edward hadn't changed and maybe we could be together when I was older.

"Ok."

**EPOV**

It killed me to hear her say those things about herself. Even though Bella had a 'Crush' on me she was only 10 and didn't have physical feelings for me. I pulled her up and walked her back to the house. Emmett and Jasper were sat playing video games and Esme was working on some blue prints. As we walked in, Esme stood up and took Bella upstairs giving me a sympathetic look.

"Man that was tough how did she take it?" Jasper pressed pause on the game.

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Bella told Edward she had a crush on him." Jasper updated Emmett. Emmett however looked angry.

"Wait, What? Bella has a crush on Edward. She is only ten man, she is still a little girl." Emmett still looked at Bella as a baby and I new he would take it hard when she grew up. Bella was like a daughter to both Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett its not like that ok? Bella doesn't have any physical feeling's for me. Its just a little school girl crush." I reassured him.

"Yeah but what about when she is 13 and 14 and guys start getting these so called physical feeling's for her? What happens then." Emmett had a point. What if Bella wanted something more in life and she found some horny teenage human to be with. Someone who wouldn't respect her, or care for her.

"Emmett, we will all cross that bridge when we come to it. We are talking about 5 years here. So for now lets continue on killing these zombie." Jasper said as he continue to play on his game.

**Bella is age 13.**

"Esme, Rosalie hurry we have to pick Bella up from school." Alice shouted and running down the stairs. Wait, I was supposed to be picking Bella up from school.

"Alice isn't it my turn to pick Bella up from school?" I asked her. She glared at me but was blocking me from her mind so I couldn't see what vision had made her turn like this.

"Bella need's us right now Edward. You can talk to Bella when she gets home ok." With that the girls left in a hurry.

"What was the about, Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"Alice was blocking her mind and Rose and Esme didn't know what was going on." Jasper came in then. _Want a game of chess to get your mind of it? _I appreciated the distraction because where getting harder everyday. I was desperate to be able to read Bella's thought and I was hoping when she reached a certain age her mind would open to me put still nothing.

"No cheating Edward." Jasper scolded me. He couldn't take he would cheat himself.

"Excuse me Jasper, I don't cheat, you however. Last time we played this you made me so nervous and anxious to make a move I crushed my king and I had to forfeit." Carlisle snickered at our interaction but was interrupted when we heard the car on the driveway. The girls were home.

Normally when Bella returned home she would give me a hug but when she entered she had looked awkward and her eyes were huge.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just had a tough day you know. I think I'm just going to take a bath." The rest of the girls came in all thinking about different thing's so as not to tell me what was going on.

"What the hell was that about? Bella hasn't been that awkward with you since the time she told you about her 'crush'." Emmett observed and his thought were about the same as mine.

"Love is everything ok with Bella?" Carlisle was the next to feel anxious for his daughter. Esme looked at him then at Alice and she sighed.

"Alice they are obviously going you find out sooner or later. You cant hide that sort of thing around here." She pleaded with Alice.

"Esme has something happened to Bella at school." I was getting really nervous now. If some little teenager did something to her I would track him down and…

"Bella got her first period." Alice said and immediately every male in the room decided that their shoes were very interesting to look at.

"Oh. Ok." Came from Emmett.

"Well that's interesting." Jasper said.

"Did you take her to buy some… stuff." Carlisle went into doctor mode as he always did when he felt nervous.

"Relax guys. We talked to her and bought her all the right stuff. They do sell some totally different stuff than when I was in need of them. Do you know they have three different sizes of Tampons." Rosalie teased us all. And us males groaned at been given to much information.

Bella was growing really fast now it seemed only yesterday she was only two weeks old and would laugh at a little game of peek-a-boo. Bella had now just turned 14 last month and everyone was noticing the difference in Bella in both her appearance and actions.

Alice and Rosalie had taken Bella shopping a couple of months ago for bra's and her figure was changing. Her face was less round and was more defined. Her body was getting curves she didn't normally have and every time we were in the same room together there would be a tension and emotion even Jasper found hard to deal with. Bella was growing into the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was looking more like the drawing I painted all those years ago.

I walked in the kitchen to see Bella looking in the fridge and I heard her her stomach growl.

"Bella would you like me to make you something?" I asked her just as Emmett entered the room.

"Oh Edward, you scared. Yes ok you can make me something." She said flustered and Emmett snickered to low for Bella to hear. Bella hopped on the counter like she always would when she would talk to Esme.

I smiled at her and a blushed rose up on her face, she looked breathtaking. I opened the freezer to grab some ingredients when I heard Emmett's thoughts. Emmett was stood at a perfect angle so he could watch both Bella and me. With her growing up he was getting more protective even when it came to me.

_For god's sake Edward she is staring at your ass . I don't know how much of horny teenage Bella I can take. _I looked at Bella through Emmett's eyes to see Bella staring at me with a dreamy expression on her face. I straightened up immediately and turned to face Bella, which she look embarrassed to have been caught staring at me. Normally Bella would blush but this time she smirked at me which shocked me to no end.

"Right I am out of hear." Emmett said loud enough so Bella could hear however she didn't even acknowledge he was in the room. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug that I had this affect on Bella but of course Jasper picked up on this.

_God Bella isn't the only horny teenager in this house._ He laughed to himself.

I cooked up something small for Bella, her favorite macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you Edward." She said and I wasn't the only one who could hear the flirtations manor of wich she said it. I had to get out of here.

"Its ok Bella." I stuttered and she smirked. Looks like I wasn't the only smug one either. I left through the back house avoiding everyone's smart comments and it wasn't long before I had hunted down three dears.

Bella is only 14 how am I supposed to wait 3 more years when she was teasing me already. I was in for a hard time.

**A/N: What is happening to sweat and innocent Bella? I really want Bella and Edward to share a embarrassing incident something funny. I am thinking a walk in on Bella in the shower, What do you think? **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: First I want to thank you all for reviewing I love you all. Also I have started a new story called ****The Model Under The Baggy T-shirt!**** Now when I post a first chapter I need 10 reviews to continue so I will give it another week to get to 10 before I am deleting it.**

**Also Thanks to my new Beta mockingjay0916!!!!! Thanks.**

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV**

I am sixteen now. When is he going to notice me? It was my birthday yesterday and Edward bought me a beautiful charm bracelet but more than anything, I wanted a birthday kiss. Mom and Dad told me they needed to speak with me tonight but I knew I wasn't in trouble because I hadn't pulled a prank with Emmett for years.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard Edward on the piano. The music room door was open which gave me a great view of Edward playing. He really was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His beauty was inhuman. Beside my adopted family, I always felt plain and uninteresting. Edward would never love me like I love him.

His fingers swept across the keys like magic and the muscles in his back tensed and relaxed as he played. I was interrupted in my ogling when someone cleared their throat beside me.

"Bella, Mom and Dad want to see you in Dad's office." Jasper was stood next to my chair and he looked very anxious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn from the piano and his eyes met mine, he also looked anxious but sad too. Maybe this talk wasn't as simple as I thought.

"Thanks Jasper," I replied. Dad's office was on the second floor of our huge house and at the end of the corridor. The door was closed so I knocked twice before entering. Dad was seated behind his desk and Mom stood beside him with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hello dear. Now I'm sure you remember me telling you yesterday that your Father and I needed to talk to you." I nodded in answer and sat in the chair opposite from my parents.

"Bella when you were five, you came to me and asked why we looked different from you and I told you I would tell you when you turned sixteen. Do you remember that?" Dad asked me. I shook my head.

"Bella do you want us to be quick with this or do you want us to take this slow?" Mom asked me. Thinking about it now I didn't want to be sat here for hours if this was something bad.

"I'd rather you tell me quick," I answered in a small voice.

"Bella we are different from you. Sixteen years ago, I was working in a hospital in a place called Forks. I was working when this baby was brought to me. That baby, as you already know, was you. I think you already know that we aren't human." I took in a breath when he confirmed this. Years ago I came to the conclusion that my family was far from human. Their inhuman beauty, their peculiar eye color of golden brown, the fact that I have never seen them eat or drink.

"Bella promise us that what we tell you next, you will listen to what we say before you make your decision." I was shocked and I'm sure my expression showed it. Mom looked at me with such love I knew that no matter what they where about to tell me, I would always love them just the same.

"Bella we are umm… We are vampires, Bella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, your Mom and I, we are all good Vampires. We don't feed of humans like others do and know that we would never hurt you. Okay?"

It looked as of they were holding their breath. Did vampires even need to breath? In the blink of an eye they were both kneeling in front of me, both looking extremely worried.

"Bella? Bella dear, are you ok?" Mom asked me. Was I okay? Did it really bother me that the family I had grown up with were vampires? I looked up and met both or their eyes before jumping up and hugging both of my parent together.

"Nothings changes. Nothings changed," I repeated to them before they both laughed with relief.

After that they filled me in on the whole facts about vampires and any other mythical creature in the world. They told me about shape shifters, their diet and how they imprint. After they told me this I asked them about Edward and imprinting. They looked at each other before replying, "You better ask him yourself."

I was in Dad's office for about three hours listening to the history behind the Cullen family, before they walked me downstairs only to be met by the rest of my family. Each of them wore weary smiles before I ran and hugged them all too.

"Its ok guys, I trust you with my life and I love you just the same as I did a couple of hours ago."

"So don't you want to know if we have fangs or anything?" Emmett was the first to make a joke and it made me and everyone more comfortable.

"Emmett, Dad told me you don't have fangs." He huffed and whined to Dad about saving the good information and that caused everyone to laugh.

"Bella, there is still something we have to tell you." I wasn't worried about this because what more could you be told that that your have been living with a bunch of vampires.

"Bella, we have lived in Alaska for too long and people are starting to notice we don't age. When we lived in Forks, we didn't venture out in the world much so you all will be able to go to school while I work at the hospital in Port Angles," Dad said.

"Wait, you mean we will all be going to school together?" I asked them, to which they all nodded.

"Well, Edward, Alice and Jasper will be juniors and Rosalie and Emmett will be seniors. You Bella will be in the year below them," Dad informed me. He then continued to tell me that we would be moving in one week and that I had to pack up my bedroom.

My bedroom had changed a lot since I was younger. Mom had obviously let Alice have free range when I first came here because it used to be pink. When I was ten I took a stand and asked Edward to help me redecorate it with crème walls instead. The Barbie's were binned and I started painting, reading and listening to music. I asked Edward to teach me how to play the piano and now it was like second nature to me.

It took me a couple of hours to pack and my family left me to think things through. I was living with seven vampires. Edward was a vampire. Did I still love him?

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I turned to see Edward standing there and I knew the answer to my question. Yes. Yes I did still love him and always would.

"Hi," I smiled shyly ay him. "So what is it like living with a human?"

"Ha. What's it like living with a vampire?" He asked.

"It's the best. Mom and Dad said I have to ask you about something." I looked down at the boxes as I sat on my bedroom floor.

"Bella, what exactly did you ask Carlisle and Esme?" I looked up and he was sat next to me.

"They told me about imprinting and so I asked them why you haven't imprinted." I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want to be there on the day he would fall in love with some inhumanly beautiful vampire.

"Well, you see Bella I actually have imprinted." I couldn't help that a tear escaped and ran down my cheek only for a cool finger to wipe it away.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Instead I ignored his question and told him to carry on.

"Although it's very rare, sometimes a vampire to imprints on a human." I looked up and met his eyes for the first time since he came into my bedroom.

"I imprinted on you sixteen years ago. The day Carlisle and Esme brought you home. I knew you were more to me than a baby sister at that very moment." He smiled and brushed his hand across me cheek and my heart picked up speed. "I love you Bella." I couldn't hold it in anymore I cried for the love I had for him.

"I love you too." Edwards face was breathtaking and he was smiling. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled his face to mine until our lips molded together. He was being gently but that didn't stop the burning passion that passed through me at that moment. I wrapped my arms around his next and pushed closer onto his lips.

"Ah, Bella, you need to be gentle love, you're still human and I'm still a vampire." I hugged him to me for a while before I answered him.

"So when exactly will we _both_ be vampires?" I asked him anxiously. He hesitated and questions ran through my head. Did he not want to spend eternity with me? Was he going to keep me human?

"Bella I don't think we should talk about this until after you have finished school okay?" After school? I was going to argue but the moment I looked upon Edward and saw the venerable expression on his face I decided against it.

"Okay Edward." We sat in silence together for a while before Emmett charged in.

"Bella, are you all packed?"

The next day we were soon setting off for our new life in Forks. Mom and Dad drove in Dad's Mercedes, Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep, Alice and Jasper took the Porsche and I drove with Edward in his Volvo.

"So Bella, how do you feel about starting at a new school?" He asked me formally.

"Edward, you don't have to be so formal you know. I think we should talk about this, I don't think we have actually discussed anything." I wanted answers about my future with Edward. If I had it my way I would be turned into a vampire this second.

"Bella, how about you ask me some questions?"

"Okay. How does it feel not being able to read my mind?" I for one loved this. My thoughts haven't exactly been suitable for reading as I grew up.

"Its very frustrating. I've read thousands of minds over my years and I have never wanted to read someone's mind as much as I want to read yours. Does that answer you question?" I smiled smugly to myself thinking of another question. I was struck by a sudden question that I was extremely curious about. Mom had given me the birds and the bee's talk when I turned fifteen to my embarrassment. Edward had been around for hundreds of year, surely he had come across some other beautiful vampire. Even vampires have needs and I blushed at the thought.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I shook my head. I can't ask him that. "Bella, you can ask me anything." Come on this was Edward we're talking about. He has imprinted on me and sooner or later we would be together.

"Edward, I know that you have been around for many years now and I was umm…I was wondering if you had ever…you know?" I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Have I ever what Bella?"

"Are you seriously going to make me say it?" Edward looked confused and I decided to just blurt it out.

"Have you ever been with anyone physically?" My face was as red as a tomato and Edward looked just as embarrassed as I was.

"No Bella, I haven't." We were both silent for a moment before the questions started up again.

I asked him what imprinting actually means and he answered honestly. The questions ranged from vampire history to the countries my family had lived in before I came along. Somewhere through the journey to Forks I must have fell asleep because I felt a cool hand on my shoulder sweeping my hair behind my ear.

"Bella. Bella, we are here. Come on, wake up." I opened my eyes to meet Edward's and he kissed my lightly on my lips whilst my heart stuttered.

"Come on I'll show you to your old bedroom." I looked out the window and there stood a huge white mansion with a huge glass wall. The house was surrounded by forests and I smiled at all the fun I could have in there. This felt like home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember what I said about 10 reviews for this chapter and chapter 1 of ****The Model Under The Baggy T-shirt!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I just want to thank you for all your support. Even if you don't Review I appreciate you reading it.

Urgent! After thinking long and hard I decided that I shouldn't carry on with my other two stories. Hope I don't disappoint the ones who did review however that means I can concentrate more on this story.

Thanks to my Beta mockingjay0916!!!!!

Chapter 6:

BPOV

"**So this time, Alice, Bella and Edward are going to be Juniors and Rosalie and Emmett will be Seniors. You start next week." Dad had called us all to meet in the living room of our new house to inform us of the new arrangements for school.**

"**Carlisle is working in a clinic in Port Angeles and I will be working in a garden center just down the road." Mom said. I could see the happiness radiating from her, she always loved being apart of the community.**

"**Hell yeah, another year of high school." Emmett would be the only one upbeat whereas the others dreaded having to repeat high school over and over again.**

**The new house was amazing. It was spacious, light and was homey. There was seven bedrooms including two offices, three reception rooms a huge kitchen, a games room and an indoor pool. The garden was something else. The mansion was on an amount of endless land and surrounded by beautiful forests. Forests were the one thing my family really appreciated for the eating habits.**

"**Anyone fancy a hunt tonight? If I don't eat soon I think I will have to snack on Bella," Emmett laughed whilst I hid my face. **

"**Emmett!" My mother scolded whilst Edward growled at me. With Edward, things were really casual and even though we would sneak a kiss every now and then, we were still acting like best friends more than boyfriend and girlfriend. However I intended that to change very soon.**

"**Yes actually, I think we are all due to hunt however, Edward you hunted yesterday so you can stay and mind Bella," Dad stated.**

"**Mind Bella? What am I still a little baby now, Dad?" I asked a little miffed that they still treated me like a baby. I couldn't help but get angry, but hey, I'm a teenager and I have hormones.**

"**Bella, I do not think you are a baby but last week you fell down the stairs and had to have four stitches. What would happen if you fell and nobody was here?" I scowled and just shrugged at my Dad. **

"**Bella, trust me, you and Edward can watch this new film I bought," Alice said. "Its called 'Remember Me' and it has that gorgeous English actor with that to die for accent." Jasper cleared his through and Alice moved over to sit in his lap. "Don't worry baby, I still love your Texan in heritage." Alice growled playfully at him and it was funny for a sound like that to come out of something so small.**

"**Oh yeah Robert Pattinson, he is gorgeous," I said dreamily forgetting about everyone in the room.**

"**Robert Pattinson ha?" Edward asked. I turned to find a sat next to him and I smiled weakly at him. It suddenly hit me what the conversation were just had was about. Hunting? I would be left alone with him. Just me and Edward, maybe I could get my answers from him finally.**

**Later that night I was upstairs getting ready for my movie night with Edward when Alice walked in. **

"**Bella, I know what your thinking of doing and I'm not going to stop you. However just be gentle with him ok? He has been on his own for a hundred years and his prayers where finally answered when we found you."**

**I sighed. "Alice, I know what I am doing. I just want to know where we stand." She looked at me before nodding and leaving. **

"**Come on vampires apart from Edward, we have some hunting to do," Emmett's voice shouted through the house. I was suddenly nervous about this. No. This way no one with super hearing can eavesdrop on our conversation.**

**I decided to put on my fancy pajamas that Rosalie had bought me for my birthday. They were silk shorts and a vest top, which was midnight blue. Rosalie had assured me I looked sexy in them. After making sure my breathing was steady I made my way downstairs. **

**She looked for Edward and came across him in the cinema room. On the table he had place bowls of my favorite snacks and I couldn't stop the grin because of the sweet gesture. **

"**I didn't know which one you would prefer so I got them all for you. And I put that movie in, you know the one with Robert Pattinson since you like him so much." He smiled but somehow it didn't meet his eyes. Was he jealous? God, I was clueless at stuff like this. I didn't want Edward to be uncomfortable so I reassured him.**

"**I don't like him that much. I have my eyes for someone else." He plastered a crooked smile on his face.**

**Edward put on the movie and after he turned of the lights, he sat on the same couch I was sat on and surprisingly he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. With the lights off I felt a current of electricity running through me and felt Edward's posture become stiff beside me. Did he fell it too? I looked up at Edward and our eyes met. **

**We both leaned in at the same time and our lips meet. We kissed for what seamed like ages before Edward pulled away just as breathless as me.**

"**Bella, we have to be more careful. I can't lose control with you."**

"**Edward, I trust you." He looked doubtful. "I'm here, I trust you." I leaned in again and this time Edward lost himself in the kiss.**

"**Edward, what are we?" I asked him after our hour long makeout session.**

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked while rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.**

"**I mean are we friends? Are we more than…" Edward stopped my by placing a finger on my lips and I kissed his finger softly.**

"**Bella, we can be anything you want to be." I plucked up my courage to ask him the next thing.**

"**What if I wanted you to be my boyfriend?" Normally I would have shied away from stuff like this but instead I looked him straight in the eye.**

"**Then your boyfriend I shall be." **

**After this we both climbed into my bed and talked for hours. Edward leaned in and we kissed but it was a loving slow kiss.**

"**I love you, Edward."**

"**I love you too, Bella. Now get some sleep love." My heart pounded at the new name Edward has started calling me by.**

"**I'll never tire of hearing that." I smiled and kissed him again.**

"**I hope you don't." I fell asleep in Edward's arms and had the best sleep in my life.**

**************

**I woke up and the first thing I felt was Edward's cool arms still around me. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:00am. Has he stayed with me all night? My back was pressed against his chest and he must have sensed I was awake because he kissed the back of my neck and I moaned at the feeling.**

"**Behave yourself love." He the continued to kiss along my next and pulled me closer to his body. **

"**How can I behave when you are doing this too me?" I turned around to be met by his golden eyes and he kissed me softly on the lips.**

"**It's not my fault you have out of control teenage hormones," I smirked.**

"**Well, I am only human after all," He chuckled before pulling us both up to a sitting position.**

"**Are they back from hunting yet?" I asked really hoping I could avoid Emmett and being the butt of his jokes.**

"**Unfortunately, yes, they are but don't worry love, Rosalie had already laid out the consequences of what will happen if he makes fun off us." Somehow I knew exactly what Rosalie would deny him. **

**I showered and changed before we exited my bedroom. I held onto Edward's hand tighter and we entered the games room. Emmett was playing on the Wii but you could tell he was dying to make jokes. Rosalie and Alice however were smiling at each other when they took in our clasped hands. Jasper just smirked at us then returned to reading his history book. Mom and Dad then entered.**

"**Edward, Bella, could we talk to you two?" We followed them into Dad's office and sat in the chairs opposite his desk.**

"**Right, first we want to say how happy we are for both of you," Dad said and Mom nodded along with him.**

"**We think its great," she said after him.**

"**However we want to talk to you about your future." **

"**Carlisle, I don't really want to talk about that right now!" Edward said angrily obviously reading their thoughts.**

"**What? What is it?" Mom looked at me first then Edward.**

"**Edward, we have to discuss this. I could hurt both of you and that is the last thing I want to happen," Mom said and Edward sighed next to me.**

"**We both know you love each other very much, that is what happens when you imprint and we wanted to ask you, both of you, what you plan on doing about you being human, Bella," Dad asked me seriously. I knew the answer straight away. As soon as I found out about my family being vampires and the imprint Edward and I shared I new I wanted to become a vampire. How could I age and still be with Edward? **

**I looked at Edward before back at my parents, I was still holding onto Edward's hand.**

"**I want to become a vampire." When I said this both my parent looked at Edward as he let go of my hand and kneeled in front of me.**

"**Bella, think about what you are saying. Think about what you would be giving up. Marriage, a future, children, grandchildren." I placed my hand on his cold cheek.**

"**I don't want children if they are not yours. And as of the whole marriage thing we could still do that." I smiled at him and he smiled weakly back and kissed my hand before returning to his seat next to me.**

"**Ok, when will the change happen," I asked Dad but before he could answer, Edward butted in.**

"**Not until your eighteen Bella." **

"**Bella how would you feel about after your graduation?" Mom asked me.**

"**That's perfect." **

"**Bella, you do understand it will hurt don't you. Three days of excruciating pain." I looked deep into Edwards eyes has he told me this.**

"**Edward, I would do anything to spend eternity with you and my family." It was then I knew he had given up trying to fight me on this and accepted it. **

"**Ok then, later on, closer to the day we will sit you down and explain everything to you and prepare you," Dad said before excusing us. I began to walk down the hall when Edward stopped me.**

"**Bella, will you come somewhere with me?" I nodded. "Ok, I just have to get something and I will meet you downstairs. We kissed before he left and I left to see what the rest of our family thought about my change.**

"**Great, now we can wrestle with Bella." Emmett hugged me to him before I hugged the rest.**

"**Yeah, now it is equal when we play baseball. Four girls and four boys," Rosalie smirked. Alice was about to say something before her eyes glazed over, she was quiet for a moment before smiling at me.**

"**Prepare yourself Bella," she said with a mischievous smile.**

"**What's that supposed to mean Alice?" I asked he but she just shrugged.**

"**Come on Bella." Edward appeared next to me before he winked at Alice, probably in answer to something from her mind, and she squealed up and down. She then began to pull on Rosalie's arm.**

"**Come on Rose we have lots to do," Alice said before the both disappeared.**

"**Edward what is going on?" **

"**Don't worry love, Alice is just being Alice," Edward said before we left the house.**

"**Climb on my back," He told me and again I felt the electricity run through me. To pay him back from this morning and proceeded to kiss his neck as we ran through the woods to our surprise destination. I always felt a thrill when Edward ran with me on his back but soon I could run along side him.**

"**Bella, is this payback for this morning?" He asked as I kissed down his jaw. I chuckled but didn't answer, instead carrying on with what I was doing.**

**Edward ran for about fifteen minutes before we reached where we were going.**

"**Bella, close your eyes." I would have argued but something in his voice told me not to.**

**I could feel Edward walking about a few meters before he told me to open my eyes again.**

**I opened them and then gasped at the sight before me. We were in the most beautiful meadow with many different colored flowers.**

"**This is the place I would come sometimes when I would get to overwhelmed by everyone's thoughts about their mate, so I thought since I don't have to worry about that anymore I could share it with you." I was speechless this place was amazing. I turned round to face Edward to find an unusual look in his eye.**

"**Bella, you know I love you right?" He asked me.**

"**Of course I do Edward. What is all this about?" The next thing he did shocked the hell out of me. In a blur he was in front on me on one knee holding a ring. The ring was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. **

"**It was my mothers, she gave it to me to give to the woman I love. Bella will you marry me?"**

**A/N I had to leave you hanging. I was actually thinking about changing the rating of this story to M. I am asking you this so I need an answer and I will take a vote. **

**Anyone have any requests.**

**I also decided to change the embarrassing shower thing to Edward making them wait before they sleep together then he walks in on her in the shower.**

**Thank you for all the support. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I want to thank you for your messages and Reviews also I'm looking to read some new stories, so if you have some you recommend send the names to me please.**

**Chapter 7:**

**BPOV**

Edward kneeled in front of me holding the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen and all I could do was stand there with my mouth open.

"Bella, I understand if it's to early, I mean your only seventeen and we can always wait, I just thought…" Edward rambled on until I stopped him when my lips met his.

"Yes Edward. I will marry you!" I shouted and he grabbed my face and our lips connected again with a fierce, passionate kiss.

"God Bella, I love you so much. I though you were going to say no." I laughed at the ridiculousness of what he had said. How could someone say no to this God?

Edward and I lay in the meadow, no, our meadow it is now. We didn't talk because no words could describe how we were both feeling and silent tears traveled down my cheeks for Edward and I both. Edward had spent a century alone and the smile on his face now was something else. No one could tear us apart; I had finally found my soul mate.

"Bella, we are going to have to go back sooner or later, besides we have school in the morning," Edward teased me. I realized at that moment that I was only seventeen and for me to turn up with a diamond ring on my finger would cause quiet a stir in this small town of Forks.

"Edward, what do I do about my ring? I don't want to take it of but I can't wear it to school." He seemed unfazed.

"Well I thought about that love and I bought you this." He pulled out another jewelry box and opened it to show a simple but beautiful necklace with a silver heart attached. "You can wear it around your neck." I couldn't stop the tears then and before the first one spilled over my eyes I was pulled tight against Edwards chest.

We stayed in our sanctuary for hours after that but before it got dark I was carried home by my fiancé. I would never get used to that word.

When I opened the front door to our home, I should of known they would all be their waiting. My Mom and Dad were the first to hug us both before we were passed through the arms of the rest of my family.

"Bella, can I please plan your wedding? Please…I swear I won't go over board." I looked into her golden brown eyes that looked, as if possible, she would have tears and I couldn't deny her.

"Yes Alice, you can plan the wedding." She squealed and luckily Edward's cool hands were held over my ears.

"Bella, I want you in bed early tonight. I don't want you half asleep for your day at school," Mom scolded me like I was still four. It didn't bother me however I loved her all the more for it.

"Yes Bella, you need lots of sleep because all us girls are going shopping tomorrow." I mentally moaned in frustration of the thought of being dragged through shops.

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered involuntary and Emmett smirked at us.

"Looks like Eddie wants Bella in bed." This time it wad Dad who smacked him around the head before he left for his office.

That night I showered, dressed and fell asleep in my bed wrapped in Edward's arms.

"Love you," I mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too." I heard faintly before I was asleep.

"Bella? Bella, wake up love, it's time for school." I was slightly annoyed and rolled over on top of the body next to me who I knew was Edward.

"Five more minutes," I said and felt Edward chuckle under me. The movement however caused new feeling in me and my eyes opened and met Edward's and he looked sheepish.

"Bella, I think you should get up now," he stated but I felt braver than I ever had.

"What if I don't want too?" I said and pulled his face up to meet mine. I kissed him and at first he resisted before he kissed me back. He stirred under me suddenly and he rolled us so that he was resting above me. I didn't know what happened but he opened his mouth and the kiss deepened as I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I was extremely aware that my head was spinning and I felt light headed.

"Bella! Get up now." A very angry pixie shouted through the bedroom door affectively stopping our activities. We both pulled away and Edward's breathing was as labored as mine.

"Breath Bella," he said in a husky voice that only set me off more. His forehead was resting on mine whilst we both calmed down my breathing.

"Bella, get out here now!" Alice shouted again and it pulled us both out of our trance. Edward pulled away from me and sat up.

"I'll let you get changed," Edward said but his face showed something I could only read as shame. Not wanting to leave him insecure I pulled myself towards him and looked him straight in the eye before kissing him passionately again. The tension that was in Edward disappeared in that moment and I felt him begin to lower us both back on the bed.

The moment was ruined when I heard a large bang and turned to see Alice standing there with Rosalie looking mad.

"Edward, get out now, I need to talk to Bella!" Alice shouted at him but Edward looked unfazed and kissed me once more before leaving the room.

"Bella, I have just had a vision of you and Edward and its not something I really wanted to see my brother doing," she cringed whilst I thought about what she had just said.

"Alice, we just got carried away that's all we weren't going to do anything," I said.

"Bella, we just thought you were going to wait for your wedding day that's all. But apart from that, from what Alice was telling me it will be worth the wait." I blushed at Rosalie's words. I was so distracted by all the embarrassment that I didn't realize the most important thing.

"Wait a minute, you saw us in the wedding night. We have to wait until I am changed. Alice when you had the vision did you see Edward hurt me or lose control?" I asked. Maybe Edward wouldn't hurt me and we could have a normal honeymoon. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie looking at each other smiling probably because they realized the same thing I did.

"No Bella, from what I saw Edward was very much in control and you were both enjoying it," Alice teased me as I blushed a deep red.

"Before you get any ideas though Bella, you have to talk to Edward," Rosalie said and left with Alice.

I got ready for school and went downstairs to find them all ready and waiting. It still pained me sometimes to see how beautiful and powerful they were and I was just plain Jane Bella.

"Ready love?" Edward asked me. He pulled his arm from around his back to show the necklace he bought me. He gently pulled my ring from my finger and without breaking eye contact; he slipped it on the necklace and tied it at the back of my neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered and he leaned down to kiss me. Since this morning there seemed to be a different look in his eye that I cant explain. Maybe he saw Alice's vision from this morning.

Edward and I rode to school in his Volvo whilst Emmett and Rosalie took his Jeep and Alice and Jasper took Jaspers car. I battled with myself if I could talk to him now in the car and I decided that I should since I wouldn't get to talk to him alone for hours.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Bella, we are getting married, you can ask me anything," he reassured me. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Edward, this morning when Alice came in…" I paused when I notice his knuckles straining on the steering wheel. "She told me something. Something about a vision she had." I stopped again and realized how stupid I was. This is my fiancé I was talking too. This shouldn't be awkward. This was also Edward, my best friend and we could talk about anything so I stuck it up and decided to be brave for once.

"Edward, we decided that it would be best for us to wait for after I was changed before we do anything didn't we?" He nodded sharply. "However Alice was shouting at me yesterday about a vision. It was of our honeymoon, and…um…she saw us having sex when I was a human." There it was I had said it. Now it was Edward's turn to speak.

"Bella…Alice's visions aren't set in stone. All it could take was one little…um…touch, and I could lose control." Edward looked pained as he said this. Maybe he wasn't as resistance as he believed to be.

"Edward, I trust you. You always wanted me to have human experiences before I am changed to be a vampire. This is the human experience that I want." I felt the car stop and looked up to see that we had arrived at school.

"Love, can we talk about this at home?" I nodded before opening the door and walking over to the rest of my family.

I hated going to a new school, firstly because everybody stared and I hated the attention. It was worse when I was with my family because everybody was attracted to their inhuman beauty and there I stood next to them. The plain girl who wasn't worth the attention of their eyes.

I was pulled from my thought when I felt an arm wrap around my waist supportively. Edward knew how I felt about schools and hated that I would suffer.

"Well, this is Forks high. This should be interesting," Edward chuckled next to me and started pulling me towards the school.

"Come on Love. You don't want to be late do you?" I sighed.

The office was a small room that was held at the front of the school. A middle aged woman stood behind the desk and her eyes widened as she saw my family.

"Hi, we are the Cullens and we are here to pick up our schedules," Alice smiled at the woman.

"Oh…um yes…Your Father rang up yesterday to finalize your settlements," she stuttered when Emmett leaned over her desk slightly. She blushed at the attention she was getting from Emmett. He always loved to have fun with us humans.

We were all given our schedules and compared classes.

**English **

**Math's**

Break

**History**

Lunch

**Biology**

**Gym**

I had English with Alice and Edward. Math is on my own, history on my own. I had biology with Edward and then gym with Emmett. Yes, I can't wait for that one.

"Come on you two. English awaits us." Alice pulled Edward by one arm and my\e by one arm. Unfortunately for Edward, our teacher Mr. Branning placed Alice and I together at a desk and Edward had to sit next to a blond behind us.

"Hello, I'm Lauren." I heard from behind me and I wasn't pleased that it came from the girl sat next to Edward.

"Edward," my love stated bluntly. I knew that he was uncomfortable by the tone in his voice. However, Alice was just laughing at her brother.

"So Bella, how do you like your outfit?" Alice asked me. This morning she had hung up an outfit she demanded I wear. It consisted of black skinny jeans pumps, as Alice called them and a buttoned down checkered top. It was the first outfit Alice made me wear that I actually liked maybe it was to make me feel more comfortable today.

"It's great Alice." I was about to talk to her when a boy came up to stand in front of my desk.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He said and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan."

"So, I was just coming to tell you that if you needed a tour guide, I could do the honors. I'll be free anytime." I was about to answer him with a 'No' when a girl came into the classroom. She saw Mike stood next to me and glared in my direction before coming over to my desk.

"Come on Mike, class is starting," she said whilst practically dragging him to their desk but not before she looked at me with pure hatred first. I heard a low growl from behind me and turned to see Edward glaring at the girl and I smiled reassuringly at him.

The day dragged on and soon I was being driven back home with Edward. Gym was the worst, especially with Emmett. I would trip over repeatedly and fall but luckily Emmett would grab me in time but not before howling at me. This in mind, every time I did fall over and someone else laughed, they were rewarded with a glare from my brother that shut them up immediately. So it seemed he could laugh at me but anyone else laughed and the got the death glare so it seemed. You got to love my over protective family.

When we arrived home Mom cooked my dinner then retreated to my bedroom to find Edward with his head in his hands.

"Bella, I think that we need to finish of our conversation from this morning." I didn't think Edward would be the first to bring the subject back up and smiled at him before closing my bedroom door and sitting next to him.

"Yes we do. Edward, I believe in you. Alice saw that I didn't get hurt and I trust in you." He sighed before answering.

"Bella, it isn't that simple. I would do anything to make you happy but I will not risk your life it will be to hard…" He trailed of and that's when it hit me. Edward wanted this as much as I do.

"Edward, this is what I want. You can't hurt me, if you could you would have done it by now," I smiled gently at him. "Edward, please, do this for me." He looked up at me and I could see his resolve wavering. "Please."

He pulled me up to him and kissed me deeply before pulling away.

"Bella, what if I hurt you? I could never forgive myself."

"I trust you."

"You don't understand Bella, I want this more than anything but your too important."

"I trust you." He looked up at me before sighing.

"Are you sure you really want to risk it?"

"Yes!"

"Always so stubborn aren't you?" I nodded at him.

"And this is what you want?" Again I nodded.

"Well, I guess I can't resist you." I pulled Edward close to me so that there was no space between us and we kissed to seal our deal.

That night I fell asleep content and relaxed. I was going to get my human experience with the love of my life. I was both nervous and really excited.

I was getting closer to my future.

**A/N: So I am getting mixed Reviews about changing to rated M. **

**The amount of hits I get is unbelievable so if any of you can just review once to say a yes or no about the rated m. Its entirely up to you please I need to know.**

**Also Im closing in on 100 reviews so the 100 review gets a preview of the next chapter before anyone else. Congratulations the future winner.**

**Also if you have any stories you recommend send them along. I love Bella as a baby stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is the last chance on the rating, up to now its in favor of Rated M. Keep voting and then the next chapter may be changed rating.**

**Thank you ****PinkStuff28 ****Your help!**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV**

Today the whole school were brought into the hall for an announcement however I wasn't worried about it, I had Alice and she would have told us if it was important.

"Well I have gathered up all here today because Forks High are having some new exchange students. They will be joining this year." Mr. Hendry the Principle said. Edward who was sat next to me stiffened and I was immediately worried. What was going on?

A large group of kids joined hum on the stage. However I couldn't call them Kids, they were huge, well the guys were. There only seemed to be two girls in the group and each one had russet colored skin. Mr. Hendry carried on giving us information on the group.

"Now you may see some on them in your classes and I expect you to be very welcoming. We need to show La Push school how good manures of Forks High."

The bell rang and everyone left the hall. Edward was holding on tight to my hand which didn't settle my nerves one bit.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked him panic evident in my voice. He didn't answer because his eyes intently staring at one of the La Push boys were smirking back at him. Edward stepped slightly in front of me as he walked towards us flanked by two others.

"Cullen, Edward isn't it. It will be nice spending time with you all. And who is this?" He gestured to me and Edward growled at him. What is he doing he will reveal himself.

"Edward." I warned him. But the boy just laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head girl. My names Jacob." He held his arm out towards me and I knew the rest of my family was stood beside me.

"Why don't you go crawl back in your kennel Black. This is our turf so make sure you remember that." I heard Emmett from behind me. People were starting to stare at the exchange and I pulled Edwards arm to get him to move.

Jacob laughed again before smiling at me.

"Don't worry I know exactly who you are. I knew your parents." He said before leaving me completely shell shocked.

"Come on Bella lets go." Edward pulled me out of the school with the rest of my siblings following.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him.

"Home. We have to talk to Carlisle." I opened the door of the Volvo and sat in. He was sat next to me in a flash and I was startled momentarily before asking more questions.

"Edward who are they?"

"Bella its not a matter of who, more like what." He stated not looking at me as we where speeding home.

"Ok then. What are they?" I asked sarcastically. I was starting to get mad now I hated being out of the loop on thing, I hate feeling like the weak link on the family.

"There werewolves Bella."

"What are they doing in our school Carlisle?" Emmett roared obviously angry. I had never know about werewolves until an hour ago. Dad had gathered a family meeting to sort it all out.

"Emmett technically this is their land to. You will just have to be the bigger species and control yourself." Dad calmly explained to everyone.

"Can someone tell me a little bit about these…werewolves?" I asked in a small voice not wanting to get anyone angry. Edward saw the desperate look on my face and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Well Bella, like us they imprint on their loves. They are shape shifters basically as you have seen them in their human form. They don't need a full moon to change and they can not infect anyone but they can be dangerous and volatile dogs." Dad said to me.

"There disgusting things and I will not let allow them to take over our school." Rosalie was very angry and Emmett had also placed his arm around her but something about the gesture made me think that it was a restraint, rather than to soothe her.

"Rose we can not start fight and draw attention to our selves." Mom was always the sweet one and the one to see the best on other people.

"Carlisle they are their for the soul purpose to piss us off. I have hard control as it is but through in some child dogs and I don't know what I will do." Jasper stated truthfully even though it pained him to admit it. My relationship with Jasper was a strange one, I always felt he would protect me but he kept a safe distance from me.

"Jasper you will be fine I'm telling you, we wont let you hurt anyone." Alice soothed him.

"Alice why didn't you see this happening?" I was wondering why that hadn't been mentioned.

"Bella I cant see werewolves they are a mental mute to me, much to my frustration." Alice could always be bubbly but was serious when it came to her family.

"Yes and tomorrow you will all return to school like normal and will completely ignore the La Push pack and carry on with our lives." Dad's voice was low but it held authority and that was why no one questioned him.

"Bella I want you to stay near me understand?" Edward, Alice and Jasper and I took Edwards Volvo to school today whilst Emmett and Rose took his Jeep.

"Yes Edward I understand. I'm not a child you know and you don't have to treat me one." A look of hurt crossed his face before he pulled me in for a hug a whispered a 'sorry' into my ear.

As we walked into school I felt Edward stiffen signaling that one of the werewolves were close by. Emmett and Jasper were walking in front of my whilst I walked with Edward and Alice and Rose stood beside us. This was felt more of a show of strength and most likely to put me in the centre.

I heard them before I saw them. There was eight of them, six boys and two girls. The boys looked huge their muscles bulging through their tight shirts and their was a group of girls hanging of their arms. Jacob, the one from yesterday caught me looking and winked at me causing Edward to growl lowly and pull me more towards school.

The first lesson I had today was English. I walked in and took my regular place at the back where Mike usually sat. I felt the chair move and looked up expecting to find Mike only to be met by brown eyes instead. It was Jacob.

Seeing him again reminded me of what he had said yesterday about my real parents. What had happened to them?

"Bella isn't it?" He asked me. I simply nodded at him and took to looking at the front of the class.

"I cant believe you came back actually thought those bloodsuckers would have took you away first chance they got to stop you from finding out the truth." I flinched at the word he used to describe my family and it was getting harder to ignore him.

"You do know what happed to Charlie and Renee don't you?" My breathing hitched at the names of my real parents. It was the first time in truly looked at him since he entered the room before asking him;

"What do you know about my real parents?" He smiled at knowing he had won and caught y attention.

"Well I know they were killed by Vampires." I couldn't believe what he had told me. Mom and Dad told me they died in a car crash. Were they lying to me all this time.

"My Dad was your Dad's best friend and he tried looking for you after their death but you were already adopted and were took with some strangers." Again I flinched at his choice of words, 'Strangers'.

"Of course we didn't know you were adopted by bloodsuckers." I couldn't stay silent anymore I had questions to ask him.

"I was adopted when I was a baby. How did you know who I was when you saw me." He didn't to hesitate to answer.

"My Dad has many pictures of Renee and Charlie and you look the spitting image of your Mom. You have her face but you Dads hair and eyes. That's how I knew you were a Swan." Swan? That must have been my family's name. I stopped at that though. No! I am Bella Cullen not Swan.

"We have pictures if you want me to bring them in for you. Don't worry I wont tell your bloodsucker boyfriend." Should I really be keeping this secret from him. I loved Edward but I needed to find out about my real parent for me and on my own. I hesitated before answering him with a nod.

I hope I wasn't making a mistake.

**Please review. **

**Also I need a Beta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for those who voted to keep it the same but those who voted to change it their was more of you.**

**Sorry its only short and please read the bottom.**

**Also I need a BETA! No anyone interested.**

**Hopefully I will get 20 reviews for this chapter! And most people have been worried about where this was going but don't worry all will be revealed soon!**

**Chapter 9:**

BPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Isabella Swan? It sounded weird but sounded right at the same time. I've know for ages that I was adopted and it never bothered me but knowing that my parents lied about it is what bothered me.

Somewhere deep down I knew they done it to protect me but it still hurt all the same. After talking to Jacob that day I left school and went straight to my bedroom where no one bothered me. My family knew when to give me space.

I sat on my bed and looked down at my engagement ring and reality hit me. Edward? What was I doing keeping things from him. I got up and walked to Edward's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in Bella." Edward said. I walked in to find him sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I instantly knew it was my fault for seeing him in pain. I had been so distant with him all day.

"Edward I need to talk to you."

"Bella its ok I heard your conversation with Jacob and I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore." I was shocked that he had come to this conclusion. I ran and jumped on Edward and straddled him waist and kissed him passionately.

"Edward don't be silly. Nothing you could ever do would stop me from loving you."

"Bella we wanted to you know about your parent but we were scared that if you tried to find out information about your parents, the vampires who killed them would track you down." I cringed at his words about the death of my parents.

"Edward what do you mean track me down? That was 17 years ago." Edward pulled me close to his chest before answering. Something in his movements made me think that it was more for his sake than mine.

"Bella it was a miracle that you lived through what you did. Something must have scared them away because when a vampire wants someone they are vary angry when they cant get what they want." Everything clicked into place. They did it more to protect me from vampires that the hurt of knowing the truth.

"Edward I don't blame you or anyone else for keeping this from me, but I cant help but be curious. When Jacob was saying all that stuff about my parents I just felt an overwhelming need to know more." Edward sighed and pulled my face up to match his.

"Bella if you want us to do some digging for you then we will. I was just scared you where going to call it off." I chuckled at that but stopped when I saw the seriousness on Edwards face.

"Edward that would never happen."

That night we kissed and cuddled and I slept in Edwards bedroom much to my parents dismay.

The next day in school I dreaded English and I could feel the tension rolling off Edward. English was on the top floor of the school and in a different building from where Edward was so I knew he would be a bit anxious about leaving me.

I had my head down and wished that for some reason Jacob wasn't able to make it to school today but it vanished when I felt the chair next to me be dragged against the floor.

"Do you want to see them?" he asked me bluntly. I looked up to see Jacob staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked confused as to what he meant.

"I asked Billy last night if I could take one of his photos and he said yes, so…I thought I would bring it in today." My heart was pounding at the chance of seeing my parents. The next thing I knew I was nodding at him and Jacob was retrieving a picture from his pocket.

It was a formal picture. Their was a man in a police uniform, a beautiful woman and a baby.

"Charlie and Renee Swan." Jacob stated.

My Mom and Dad. Looking at my Father I could tell he was an honest man he was smiling lovingly at my Mother and you couldn't deny that they were happy together. I had his soft brown eyes and his slightly curled hair that was cut close to his head.

My Mother was beautiful and she was holding me close to her body. I may have had my fathers eyes but my face was all her. Her light brown hair and her blue eyes that showed every emotion were incredible.

I couldn't help the next thing that happened as I burst into tears and ran from the class hearing a faint call of my name from Jacob.

I had to talk to my parents.

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

**I know it was only small I am really sorry about that. I have changed it to rated M just in case. Also with my exams right now I don't have time to update so I am going to take some time off and read through this story and sort out where I want it to go.**

**Please review even if it was only short**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IM BACK! PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END ITS IMPORTANT.**

**Chapter 10:**

BPOV

I couldn't understand eveything that has happened. I had gotten over the fact that I was adopted years ago. Mom and Dad told me when I was eight, so why was this affeting me so much. Maybe it was seeing them then in the picture. I realised then that thier was a handle full of pictures but i never realised after running out. I couldn't bare to look at them yet. I would wait untill I got home.

As I was walking home the light rain running down my face cleared my head.

Edward!

I couldn't just run off like that after speaking to Jacob. I could see him now pacing up and down plotting Jacobs murder. I really dont think sometimes.I shouldnt worry my love like that. My Fiance. I smiled.

I was glad for the long walk home to clear my head and stop me rushing in thier guns blazing. Thinking about it now I wasn't mad at my parents for lieing no. They were the only Parent I have ever known. The family who made sure I wanted for nothing. Who loved me unconditionally.

No. I wasn't mad. I just wanted the truth.

EPOV

Why would she run of like that? What did that mutt jacob say to her? I was cyrrently pacing in the parking lot after being dragged their by Alice.

"Edward you have to calm down." She moaned at me. However I was too busy about thinking wether it was faster to run home or drive home.

"No Edward, you are not going home right now!" Alice shouted at me. But again I was too busy thing about all the cenarios of Bella being hurt on the way home.

Alice huffed and jumped of the hood of her yellow porsche.

"Edward, Bella gets home safe. She needs this moment with Carlisle and Esme. They will talk, she will calm down and in a few hours you will be home again ith your fiance." I smirked then.

To this day I still couldn't believe Bella was going to be my wife. I don't think I will ever believe it.

Suddenly I was being dragged back inside by the annoying Pixie.

"Come on Dinner is over and I want to see _my_ husband now." I laughed at her and felt calmer instantly.

If Bella needed time to figure things out, I would give her anything.

BPOV

Eventually I arrived at the house I have become to adore in the past year. The best things had happened in this house. Most importantly Edward had proposed to me whilst living here.

The house seemed quite and empty with out my Love and my siblings. A voice startled me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be in school?" Mom asked me however thier was no anger in her voice just curiosity.

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to you and Dad for a moment." Immediatly her concern changed into worry.

"Yeah Sure honey. Carlisle!" Mom didnt have to shout to him as with their hearing he would have heard anyway and probably heard our conversation. As predicted Dad came down and staright away he took a seat with Mom in the living room. With them bieng vampires I knew them sitting was only for my comfort and not thiers. They even did the small things to fit in. To give _me_ a normal life and for that I loved them even more.

"Bella?" Dad asked waiting for me to proseed.

"Mom, Dad I want to talk to you about my real parents." I notice Mom winced when I said 'real'.

"You see Jacob told me that his Dad, Billy knew my Parents and he showed me a few pictures and I just cracked." Again I saw Moms hand twitch as if she wanted to comfort me but Dads hand held her still. They both waited for me to carry on. "And I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about them or maybe help me find information on them."

They both looked at each other, nodded then turn back to me. However it was my Dad who spoke.

"Bella we have a bit of information and wil tell you anything you want to know. Also If you want us to help you find information on them we will help you with that also."

In answer I simply nodded. With that Dad offered me his hand.

"Very well then everything we know is in my office. Come."

In all the house I had spent little time mostly in Dads office. This was where he worked and came to get away so I never saw fit to come and disturb him. As what you would think an office looks like thier were books, many books all neatly on the shelves. The Books looked in good condition however the colouring on the spines was faded wich told me these books were old.

In the corner the was a partially neat desk filled with paper and files from the hospital and a small couch infront of it.

"Sit Bella." Dad told me and I did and was shortly joined by Mom. It was then I noticed Dad stood infront of a Painting that seemed to be from centurys ago looking from thier clothing. Looking closely I saw a blond man stood in the background and I knew it was Dad.

"Dad is that you in the picture?" Even though he was facing the picture I saw his mouth lift up in a small smile.

"Yes Bella. That was me centurys ago with the Volturi." My Mom grabbed my hand then tighlty but not uncomfortably and I knew these Volturi were bad news.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are a story for a different day." Their was a finallity in his tone and I sensed to leave it there. Dad then proceded to life the picture of the wall and revealed a safe. After putting the the codes he opened the safe and pulled out a file. Without looking at me he shut the safe and sat back at his desk.

"Bella in this file is everything we know about you Parents but like we said we will help you find out more." I just nodded without looking up from the file. Dad pushed it in front of me.

I opened the file to find the same picture that jacob gave me apart from this picture was burnt around the edges.

"We pulled this picture from the fire along with a couple of things." Moms voice pulled me out of my trance then. Fire?

"What fire? I thought Vampires killed them?" I asked my Mom with desperation.

"They did sweety. Vampires killed them Bella however we think the fire was meant to kill you."

**A/N: Firstly I would like to thank you for waiting. Love for you all.**

**Thier will be some changes however.**

**Firstly just so you know The Cullens have lived here for a year now.**

**Also Bella will be turning 18 soon. **

**Dont worry I will change the previouse chapters to suit it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO GET BACK ON MY FEET.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read the bottom its important.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

**Chapter 11:**

BPOV

Edwards bedroom always helped my to think. Looking out of his huge glass wall and into the forest, for some reason helped center me.

Why would anyone want to kill me? I'm just plain old Bella nothing really interesting about me.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of cold arms snaked themselves round my waist. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart beated faster just buy the sheer presence of my love.

" Are you ok love? " Edward whisopered in my ear. With his chest pressed againstmy back and him whispering in my ear I felt a rush of lust towards him gorgeous Fiance. Without a word I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His face expressed both concern and confusion both I forced my mouth to his.

His first reaction was to stiffen up but his moved against mine eagerly. I felt myself being moved and felt the soft matteres under my body. I deeped the kiss and ran my hands along his chest before pulling it over his head. Normally Edward have protested but instead he helped me romove it. I pressed myself more against Edward. My hands reached out towards his jeans howver his hands beat me thier.

" Bella " He breathed " We cant, we have to wait for the wedding." I huffed.

" Edward we dont have to wait please do this for me! " I gave him a pleading look

" Bella your hurting right now. I know this is a reaction from the new things happening but i dont want us making love to be a reaction from something your scared of." When he said that I just cracked my body was heaving and sobbing whilst Edward held me close to his body.

"Shhh...Bella everything is going to be ok. I will not let anything hurt you ever."

Back to school is what I dreded most. The thought of see Jacob again made me alittle bit anxious however I was also a bit curious. After Edward walked me to English he put on a little display of kissing me against the lockers. Now Im not complaining but I am the type to get emmbarrased about things like that.

"Ill be here after the lesson is finished." He said then glared at someone over my head. I turned to find Jacob already sat there and smirking in my direction. Without making eye contact I tuck my usual seat and faced the teacher.

"So...found out they were lying to you then." I didnt acknoledge him. "Ill take that as a yes. Look Bella I know they have probably told you that Im dangerous and whatever, but my Dad really cared for Renee and Charlie, thierfore he and I care for you too." He now had a geniun smile on his face.

"I just wanted t tell you that if you ever want to talk I'm here weather its about your Parents or anything else."

"Thanks." I replied.

Like he said Edward was waiting for me outside whilst he was admired from afar by other students. Without a word he took my hand and led me to the cafateria.

As we walked over to my familys table I noticed Alice was particulaly excited.

"What's you with you Alice?" I asked hopeing it wasnt another shopping trip. Edward chuckled next to me before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my chair closer to his.

"Well Bella it is to things really. First your having and 18th birthday party and second you have set a date for your wedding." I cringed at the birthday thing but my heart lifted at the mention of the wedding. Somehow aging has becomeeasyier considering I know Edward will have to change me sooner or later. I refuse to be married to a 17 year old when I'm passing 50.

"Do we really need a party Alice its not that big of a deal." A shocked sound escaped Alices mouth and the rest of our family chuckled.

"Come on Bells let Edward celebrate the fact that he is marrying an older women." Emmett cracked out but again it hit an nerve a tiny bit.

"Yeah Bella this is also your last single birthday." Rose smiled gently at me. Out of all my family Rose was like a second mother to me. She was the one I would go to if Mom wasnt around.

"I am not single." I laughed and looked at Edward to see him smiling too. " Ok we can have a party. But nothing to over the top." Alice squealed and nodded her head. I knew the nothing over the top wouldnt stick when it came to Alicve and partys but I had to try.

"Alice what about the wedding?" Edwards voice seemed lighter when he talked about the wedding.

"Ohhh. Yes you will have it after graduation so you can have your month long honeymoon Edward." Alice rolled her eyes howver I was shocked.

"Month long honeymoon?" I faced him. "And where is this honeymoon going to be exactly?"

"Its a suprise love."

School soon ended and after we went home I decided to look more through my parents file. Ever since the whole vampires wanted to kill you thing I havent dared look through it. Maybe having Edward with me will help.

I sat on Edwards bed and waited for him to bring the file in. Not long after he entered the room and sat himself next to me.

"Bella re you sure you want me here with you. I mean this is a prettty private thing?" I gasped. How could he thing that? I removered the file from his hands and moved to straddel his lap. He gulped at the close contact before rubbing his hands soothinly up and down my back.

"Edward I may have been a little distant lately but no matter what is happening in my life I will always want you with me. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression." He smiled at my words before leaning in to kiss me. As usual my body reacted to his and I kissed him back forcefully. Without thinking my hips thrust and came in contact with his. Edward let out a hiss and immediatly broke all contact.

"Bella." He warned. "As much as I would realy love to continue this maybe we should hold out intill your a little more durable."

"Ah ah. No we agread on our honeymoon and If I remember we kissed to seal the deal. Are you telling me you are backing out?"

He chulcked but he eyes were abit wary.

"You know I just panic love." I smiled at him.

"So Honeymoone?" I asked and my body tingled as he gave me a sexy smile before pulling me towards him again.

"Honeymoon." He whispered huskily in my ear. I had to physically shake myself before continuing with the task at hand.

Silently I began to open the file. Their was many documents with pictures paperclipped to them. I picked up a praticular one with a house on it. I read out the document out load.

"_With the death of Mr and Mrs Charlie Swan the propertie held in Charlie Swans name is rewarded to the only child Isabella Swan. When turned 18 all assets passed down through the swans will be changed into the name of Isabella Swan."_

I had a house. I looked at the picture. I knew this house! I have driven passed this house many time almost once every day.

"Edward this is thier house?" I asked without looking at him.

"In two weeks this will be your house. Along with everything else passed down through you Mother and Father. Apparently with Charlie being a Police man he had life Insurance and both had many jewellery passed down from thier Italian hetritage."

"Im Italian? Wow I would have never saw that coming."

"Where do you think your name come from. Bella means Beautifull in Italian." Instead af ansering him I just smiled before flicking through the pages again.

"Everything was left in the house untouched. Carlisle and Esme were going to take you on your birthday. Maybe find out alittle bit more about yourself."

Today was rare sunny day in Forks so I took Edwards Volvo and drove myself to school. Without my family school seemes bare to me. It was days like these that I wished I was a vampire too. if my future husband couldnt come to school then I dont want to come to school either. Maybe that sounded a bit imature but that was how I felt. Edward and I were a team and were he cant go I dont want to go either.

Soon it was last period of the day and I slowly waked to English. I walked in to find jacob already sat thier. Once I sat he tunred to me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, enjoy your weekend?" He smirked but instead of ot being a cocky smirk it seemed almost friendly.

"Yes In fact I did Jacob. I found out alot about my parents." Jacob looked like he was thinking before responding.

"Ya know my Dad would be happy to answer any questions about them he did know them since he was young after all." I pondered what he said for a while. I was desperate to find out about them maybe this will help me.

"Yeah that would be great." I was shocked to see the huge smile on his face.

"Great you want to ride on my bike or you driving yourself."

"Ill drive myself thank you Jacob."

For some reason talkin to Jacob was really easy with out the whole Vampire, Werewolf thing I think we could be friends. I just hoped Edwrd would understand.

**A/N: So thier it is.**

**Firstly I really need a beta so if anyone is interested. Also a lemon will be coming up and im not good at writing them so and I really want something good for you guys to read.**

**Tell me if you think it is missing anything.**

**So far I have 204 reviews with a great 37 reviews for last chapter. I am not reviewing though intill I have 220 reviews.**

**Only take a secend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

**Chapter 12:**

BPOV

Looking out my windshield I could see Jacob driving on his motorcycle. Trees passed by me in my truck and although I have known about La Push, the famous place that homes the werewolves, I had never took up the time to visit it. The poeple all hade to ruset cloured skin but every now an then you would see poeple who I pursume were tourists. The shops seemed the same except they had a touristy feeling to them.

I was desstarcted and nearly missed Jake making a sudden left turn. The road we followed was long and looked to be leading us nowhere. Although i should be having doubts about and thinking that maybe this could all have been a trick to use agains my family, somthing about Jake made me think that I could trust him.

We soon came to a small rustic looking cabin. The walls were painted a red but it seemed to have been peeled around the corners of the house and the windows seemed to be rusty and wearing away. Jake stopped infront of the house and I stopped just behind him.

"Home, sweet home. Its not much but it does for me and my Dad." Jake still had a small on his face and didnt at all seem embarrased about the size of his dainty home. Ever since I was born I had always been showered with the nicest things and living in the best of homes. Them things never seemed important to me but it made me wonder what would it be like to live as small a house as this. Since Jake was smiling confidantly as he lead me towards his home it told me that aparently those things didnt matter to Jake either.

"My Dad is in the living room. Would you like a drink?" He asked me to wich I shook my head. He then lead me to a living room where I saw the first sighting of Jakes Dad. I was shocked to find him in a wheelchair but replaced the shock with a polite smile. The living room was ajoined to a small kitchen the didnt look like more than two people could be in at once. Jakes Dad looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly.

"Dad this is the Bella I have been telling you about." Jake interupted our eye contact.

"Hello. I'm Billy." He continiued to stare at me and I was beginning to feel uncomfotable. "I'm sorry its just you look so much like him. Charlie, I mean. You have his eyes but your face is all Renee." He chucled inbetween "However your is a mix between them both but again but Charlies curly hair."

"Hi I'm Bella." I looked into Billys eyes and thier was a sadness thier but he blinked and the emotion was hid.

"Bella wants to see some pictures have you got them." Jake asked and his voice seemed to be an even better destraction from the emotions he was definatly feeling.

"Yes soon they are in this box here hand them to Bella." Jake reached over and it was the first time I noticed how big he seemed in this tiny living room. The box he handed to me was certainly old and used. I lifted the lid and was confronted with loads of pictures and certain object he must have collected for memories. The first picture was of a young boy with curly brown hair stood next to a native boy with jet black hair.

"That was taken not long after we first met. His parents had just moved over from Italy for saftey I think it was, but anyway his parents had just moved into thier house. The same house im assuming you have inherited and they took him down to La Push for an ice cream. We were both five and I was outside selling my own verision of ice cream. He came over and asked me why I was selling it when I could just buy it in the store, I told him I had no money so he bought one for me." We all chuckled at the story and the mood in the room became less tense.

It was then that I felt my Phone vibrating. I looked at the screen to see Edwards name in the screen. Feeling giulty I regected his call and sent him a little text.

**Im fine Edward. Ill talk to you when I get back. Im Sorry xxxxx**

I put my cell back in my pocket and picked up the next picture it seemed to be a young couple seemed to be about 12. On the picture they must have been kissing becase the young Charlie's face was blushed bright red. At least I knew where I got this from now.

"Ha that was you Mom and Dads first kiss. And their last one untill they were sixteen. We had been messing about and I dared him to kiss the new girl and he did. I teased him about it endlessly saying about how he fancied her. He then satyed away from her untill they where both sixteen." Billy again had a faroff look like he was remenising about the past.

"I bet you where both trouble makers." I laughed and Billy joined in.

"So that is where I got it from ey Dad." he shoved his Dad playfully and he chuckled.

"Oh no you got that from your Mother. Thier was never a dull day with her around." The room went qiuet and since Billy had used the past tense I was assuming Jakes mother was no longer around.

"Thier are many stories that I could tell you about Charlie but I think I will tell you about how they got together."

_**Flashback (Charlie and Billy aged 16)**_

"Charlie she is looking at you again." Billy said to his best friend. Charlie looked over towards the park bench and Billy was right. Renee was sat with her friends the cheerleaders from school and although she was talking her eyes darted over towards thier table. Charlie and Billy had decided to go to the park that day with a coupl of thier friends from both school and the reservation, to see if they could pick up some chicks.

"Renee is not looking at me she hasnt talked talked to me since i went out with her friend." Charlie said sadly.

"Yeah her friend who you only went out with to make her jelouse." Davids voice piped up from the back.

"For fucks sake Charlie get your ass over thier and ask her out. I mean you shared your first kiss together." The group of lads luaghed. Charlie laughed along with him.

"Hey I can get any girl I wanted." the lads bantered together. Charlie Swan was a bit of a player in forks High he played for the football team and with his dimpled face brown hair and eyes he did get quite a bit of attention from the girls. Charlie got up from the group.

"Ive got to go guys Mom has me grounded so I need to be getting back." Billy watched his friend leave. Charlie but on a front infront of his other firends but Billy knew he really liked Renee and would do anything for her.

That day Charlie was walking home and it was starting to get dark. He walked past the shops when he heard a group of lads laughing aftre a bang. He walked round the corner to see Renee on the floor with a group of lads howning her.

"Give us a cheer Renee." One shouted. "I know what she can give me and its not a cheer."

Charlies blood boiled. These lads where on the team but where the worst off them.

"Why dont you fuck off and leave her alone. I ill personal beat the shit out of you." Instead of commenting back the group of lads just left.

Charlie waited for them to clear before bending down to her level to help her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked her gently.

"Yes I'm fine." She snapped. And again Charlies blood was boiling. He had just helped her and here she was snapping at him what the hell?

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked her. Renee helped herself up and Charlie noticed the cut on her leg that was bleeding from her fall.

"You! You are my problem. Why dont you just leave me along and go find some other girl to bother." she shouted and began storming down the street. By this time is was really getting dark and although he was mad at her he didnt wantany harm to come to her and those boys could still be hanging around. So he followed her.

"Oh. I get it. Its about your friend Amy isnt it." She ignored him an carried on storming. "Your jelouse." At this she stopped and stared him straight in the face.

"Jelouse? What have I got to be jelouse about from her. She's fake and shes not my friend."

"So Why hang around with her then?" Charlie askedactaully curious of the answer.

"Because thats what you have to do to be a cheerleader." She had slowed down know and instead was walking with Charlie.

"What have friends that talk behind your back and goes out with your boyfriends, and isnt really a friend at all. Doesnt that seem a bit fake of you?" Charlie waited for her to snap back like he knew she would.

"Your not my boyfriend! And I am not fake." Charlie then smirked at her as she had fell into his trap.

"I didnt say I was." They both laughed together and it was silent untill they reached Renee's front door.

"Thanks for walking me home, but why did you do it." Renee asked shyly.

"Because your a sixteen yearold cheerleader. What more could any stalker want? I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Charlie unconsiously stepped closer to Renee.

"Why do you even care Charlie?"

"I have always care for you Renee. You know that you just chose to ignore it and swan about with your fake friends." They laughed together.

"But what Amy?" Charlie now had his arms around her.

"I only used Amy to make you Jelouse." he rested his head against hers and sighed. "It has always been you Renee. The same girl I shared my first kiss with." They chuckled together.

"Are you the boy who I will share my second kiss with?" Charlie looked up at her with shock.

"It was always you for me to Charlie. I think I fell in love with you that day you kissed me and I ran home and told my Mom that I think I had a boyfriend but the next day you ignored me and I was so upset." Renee didnt realize she was crying untill Charlie gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Renee can I kiss you now?" He asked he with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes you can Charlie Swan." And they kissed on her front porch.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was crying now as Billy finshed up the story.

"Even though he was supposed to be grounded he ran all the way to the reservation to tell me that story. My Dad had to call his Mom to pick him up. Renee quit the cheerleaders the next day and her and your Dad where insepreable after that." Billy was smiling happily and Jake seemed a little bored as he had sat himself closer to the TV.

I looked down and had a prom picture in my hand. Charlie and Renee where smiling happily at each other. I disnt even realise that the time was getting late.

"Billy I want to thank you so much. They seem more real to me now and that thier is apart of them in me too." I said.

"Dont thank me Bella. Charlie was my best friend I could talk about him for years the stories that I have. You can come back any time." I got up to go and then Jake seemed to register that I was going and walked me to the front door.

"I want to thank you too Jake you helped me alot more than I needed." I now had an understanding with Jake he didnt seem as horrible as my family made out, maybe we could be friends.

"Anytime Bells. Just give me a call and we can maybe hang out sometime that is if your boyfriend allows it." He then grabbed my phone registered his number and hugged me. "Wow that is alot of missed calls you must be very popular." He smirked at me then went inside his house.

I looked at my phone and had 25 missed calls from both Edward and Alice. I also had a Text waiting from Emmett:

**Ha Your in trouble now Kid lol xx**

I groaned when I read that message. I had had a great day and I didnt want to ruin it now.

I soon was driving up my familys drive way. The hosue was still lite and although vampires dont sleep they still vacate to thier bedrooms at night.

When I walked through the door Emmett was sat watching the football and he just looked up and winked at me. The jackass.

I decided the person I wanted to talk to would be in the kitchen and I found my Mom reading through a cookery book and cooking.

"Oh their you are Alice told me you were going La Push. Did you find out anything new?" I was suprised to hear excitment in her voice instead of a scolding but maybe she was letting Edward do that tonight. I also thought she would be a little jelouse hearing about my biological parents so I gave her a hug for understanding so much.

"Yes Mom Jake took me to see his Dad Billy because he was bestfriends with Charlie and he told me all about how Charlie and Renee got together. It was nice having an understanding really." Mom smiled and hugged me to her chest.

"Go find Edward dear he has been worried all day."

I was on the fourth floor deciding weather he would be in my room or his. I choose mine and opened the door. Thier he was sitting on my bed looking out the window exactly like I was before.

"I'm sorry." I said simply. Hish shoulders moved as he was breathing and it was the first motion he made.

"Dont be Bella. Yes I am mad at you for leaving witha Volitile werewolve but you only want to find out who you are and Jake can do that."

I ran to him and staddled him lap just to be close to him.

"Edward you can help me to. I know half of me. I know that I am going to be a wife of the most gorgouse man in the world and that I the clumsy blushing human manged to get a vampire to fall in love with them." His laugh was like velvet as his cool breath pushed against my ear and I looked into his eyes. "Edward I know you dont like werewolves but he isnt that bad I mean I dont know about the rest of them but Jake seems ok." He stiffened up for a moment.

"Ok. Bella I will also help you find out about your parents. And I love you too."

Like magnets our mouths came tegether and we shared the most intimate kiss we ever had. Like before I felt the soft matteress against my back and the undescribable feeling of having his baody brested against mine. we continued to kiss but he stopped before we got carried away.

"God I cant wait to marry you." He said and his voice seemed to be breathless.

"You know we dont have to wait we could always elope." I teased jsut as breathless. I knew secretly Edward wanted a big wedding so everyone knew we were married.

"Love I have waited 100 years. Although it might not seem like it now but I can wait a couple of months."

The question was could I?

**A/N:**

**I felt so sad writing this because I made Charlie and Renee actuall characters.**

**Sorry it took so long. College is being a drag.**

**Thank you for all your Reviews however I got 19 instead of 37 like last chapter.**

**Now I want to get at least 20 reviews so I wont be updating till I have 243 reviews.**

**It only takes a second push the putton.**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

I knew I was having a dream. I knew because of what was happening in said dream.

Edward was kissing me with moe passion than he ever had. This kiss was different. I opened my mouth and was suprised to feel his tongue connect with mine. I moan and suddenly we were wiast deep in water. The only light was the moon that was high in the sky. I looked up and Edwards eyes were percing into mine. I looked down and realised that I was totally naked. I blushed and tried to cover up but his hands stoped me as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Happy Birthday Bella." he said and his hands seemed to touch every part of my body as I monaed louder.

"Bella." A voice sang.

"Wake up Bella." I slowly opend my eyes to find Edwards eyes and smiled lazily.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I sighed at this. I knew what this day meant. Lots of present, lots of attention adn lots of embarrasment.

"Thier is nothing happy about bieng older than you Edward." Edward frowned before he turned playfull.

"Techinally I am centuries older than you Bella." He laughed and I joined him.

"Yeah it is weird for such an old man to be going out with someone so much younger than you." He then started tickiling me till I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Thier was a bang as my bedroom door flung open.

"Edward lave Bella alone her hair will be even messier than when she usaully wakes up." Alice shouted at Edward and glraded at him from my doorway. I blushed red and ran my hands through my hair to find that my hair was indeed a hay stack on my head.

"Edward you give her your present now then bring her downstairs you have to share her you know." Alice huffed and then left us be.

"Edward I told you I didnt want any presents. I hate when people spend money on me." He grinned and it just about took my breath away.

"Well love I thought about that and I didnt spend a penny on you." He took of at lightning speed and came back with a large wrapped present.

"I made this for Carlisle and Esme but they told me they thought you should have it now." He came and sat next to me on my bed. I was nervous to see what he had made and with haking hands I riped of the paper slowly.

I gasped when I saw what was underneath. It was a lrage Canvas and on it was a picture of Edward and myself embrassing in our Meadow. The painting was so real that I instantly started crying.

"Bella. If you dont like it or would like something else that is fine love." Instead of answering him I kissed him with every ounce of Love that I had. He rolled us so that his back was pressed against the matteress and I was atop of him.

"Oh Edward I love it so much." I cuddled up to him whilst he dried my tears. We were silent for a while before he pulled us up.

"Come on Love our family is waiting for the birthday Girl." He said whilst I groaned.

After changing into the dress Alice had hung in my closet from the previous night. I left my bedroom and retreated downstairs where my family was waiting. Mom and Dad were at the bottom of the stairs first waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Dad said as he embrassed me and then passed me on to Mom.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Mom said whilst stroking my hair. "I cant believe you are 18 already. Seems like yeatserday I was rocking you to sleep." Even thoug she couldnt shed tears I knew they were there in her eyes.

Emmett gave me a big bear hugs as usual.

"Happy 18th Squirt!" He shouted as he span me around.

"Put her down Emmett, you idiot. You will make her sick." Rosalie shouted whilst Emmett had the decency to look ashamed.

Rose then pulled me into another motherly hug. I recieved the same from Alice and Japser and once again Edward pulled me close and pulled me along to the living room. It was then that I saw the pile of presents all wrapped neatly and placed in order of size. Alice had definiatly had something to do with it.

"Mine first Bella." Emmett begged and pulled a large box from the pile. I opened to find a xbox and many games to go with it. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the gift but playing games had always been something we do together so thierefor it was close to my heart.

Alice had gotten me things ranged from Soaps, smellys, clothes, makeup, shoes and hair products. I said my thanks and moved on. Jasper had bought me many books to keep me going through the year. Rosalie bought me a few charms to go on my braclet from my 16th of Edward. Mom and Dad had bought me a beautiful necklace and a set of earings to match.

"So come on Bella lets get you ready." Alice pulled me to my feet whilst I was too confused to do anything.

"Why Alice are we going somewhere?" I asked. Alice looked smug.

"Ahh I didnt think you would keep it from her Edward." Now I was realy confused.

"It wasnt without difficulty Alice." Edward said.

"Were throwing a party Bella." I then turned to Edward and scowled at him. Edward looked paler if that was even possible. Yes he knew he was going to get a mouthfull from me later.

An Hour later most of my year from school was in my house. Alice had set up the living room like a nightclub. Having vampires around was handy when having to move furniture in and out of rooms. Thier was sparkly lights against the glass wall facing the forest and the kitchen had a huge table containing every standard party food.

At the moment Emmett and Rosalie were dancing on the dace floor and thier seemed to be some dort of seperating between them and the other people. I couldnt help watching them dance. Rosalie and Emmet moved together intimately and what basiclly looked like having sex on the dance floor. Every now and then they would kiss and smile at each other.

"Want to dance Bella?" Someone spoke into my ear. I knew instantly that it was Edward and shivered at the effect he had on my body. I was getting very impatient lately on having to wait till graduating and getting married to have my pasionate night with my Love. usually emmbarrasment would stop me from dancing but simething made me rethink my answer.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly. Edwards arm encirlced my waist and dragged me to the dance floor. By this time Emmett and Rosalie had desended upstairs for obvious reasons and I had to admit, I was jealous at how easily they could be with each other. Rihannas "Please dont stop the music" was playing he background.

Instead of facing Edward he pulled me back so his chest was pushed against my back. And I loved how it felt. Not having a clue on how to react Edward moved us both untill we were swaying together. Soon my body was gettign woked up and I was getting more aroused as the time went on. Without thinking I moved so that my ass grazed him and in reaction his arms tightened pulled me tighter to him.

"_Bella_" He moaned in my ear. "_Please behave yourself._" However his hands were running all over my body. They explored my waist and then stopped at on my breasts. This was braking point for me I turned around to face him and pulled his mouth to mine. He pulled me closer and ran his hands over my ass before they ran into my hair and massaged my scalp. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over mine. I moaned into his mouth before I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Alice _please_ leave now" Edward said and pulled my mouth back to his.

"Edward you know how sorry I am for stopping your dy humping on the dancefloor, especially nowing hoe uptight you usually are. However thier are some visiters at the door." Dissapointment ran through me as Edward stopped kissing me again. I looked at his face and realized he was reading Alices mind. His face turned to thunder and I knew who was at the door.

He let go of me and stormed towards the door it took me a second before I ran after him but Edward was faster than me and got thier first.

"You are not invited to this party!" I heard Edward shouting before I got thier. I ran outside to find Edward in a face of with non other than Jacob Black. Thier was also two people behind Jacob and they obvioulsy didnt want to be hear by the looks on thier faces. Emmett and Jasper stood not far away from Edward also backing him up. This was going to turn into a fight if I didnt step in.

"Why dont you ask Bella. It is her birthday after all." Jacob turned to me aswell as Edward. I was at a loss of what to say or do. jacob had become a real friend to me helping me with finding out about my parents. However Edward was clearly uncomfortable with having him here and he was my Fiance. I knew what I had to do.

"Edward please can I speak to Jacob alone?" He looked shocked at my question. He walked up to me and cradeled my face in his hads with a desperate look on his face.

"Bella you can not trust him he isnt able to control his temper and could fase at any time. If anything happened to you I could never forgive myself." He pleaded with me.

"She was fine when she was at my house weren't you Bella." Edward growled in his direction.

"Edward remember thier are humans here." Jasper reminded him.

"Edward look at me please five miniutes is all Im asking. Please?" Edward looked at my face before sighing.

"If you hurt one hair on her head if will personally make sure you wont be running anymore you got that dog?" Edward threatened. Jacib raised his hands in a yes. Edward kissed me before reentering the house along with Emmett and Jasper. The two boys who acompanied Jacob left through the trees.

"I bought you a birthday present." He said with a guilty look on his face.

"Thankyou Jacob but you cant come around unanounced or you will give my boyfriend a heartattack."

Jacob just smiled and laughed. "Bella they are vampires they dont hav hearts." He joked.

"So erm what did you get me." I asked just for something to say to to him.

"Oh why dont you open it and see." He paced me the wrapped present. When I opend it I found a jewellery box about the size that holds a necklace.

"Jacob you shouldnt have bought me this."

"Actaully It belong sto you anyway I was your mothers why dont you open it and see."

I opened the box to find a silver necklace with a heart on the end.

"Its lovely thankyou Jacob."

"Wait it opens up aswell thier is a picture inside." I opend the heart to find a picture of a young looking Charlie and Renee.

"My Dad told my that Charlie gave that to your Mom on thier first Valentines day together." A single tear rolled done my cheek at the thoughtfullness of the gift.

"Thankyou Jacob and tell your Billy I said thankyou too." It was akward between us for a moent before he cleared his throat.

"Well I better be going. Happy Birthday Bella." He smiled at me and left through the woods like his friends had.

I was sitting on the front porch after the part had finished and was looking down at the necklace around my neck. I jumped when I felt edwards hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry I didnt mean to scare you." He sat next to me before holding up something in his hands. A moment later I realised they were keys.

"These came today. They are the keys to your house since your eighteen now a adult it is yours now." edward said gently. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and look around tomorrow."

"Only If you will come with me."

He smiled.

"Bella I would do anything for you. You are my Life." He kissed me adn carried me to bed. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be very emotion.

**A/N: Thank your for all your reviews. Remember to review for this chapter tooo. And if you have any good ideas about this story I will listend to them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont won Twilight**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while I have been really busy.**

**Chapter 14:**

**BPOV**

Here I am.

Stood in the house where it all began.

Where my parents lived.

Charlie and Renee Swan.

The house that was now mine.

Edward was sootd next to me holding my hand as I looked around the small house. Everything was still intact. Dusty was spread over every piece of furniture. Photos on the fireplace. Everything seemed normal excpet it wasnt. The stale air told you that the house hadnt been entered in almost 18 years.

"You okay?" He asked from beside me and gently sqeezed my hand. I looked up into his eyes and kissed his cheek in answer.

The kitchen was small and outdated, nothing campared to my own kitchen at home. The dinig table was also small with three unmatching chairs. I couldnt imagine sitting thier at this age eating breakfast as a family.

The living room again was small compared to ours. The love seat and the one seater where placed close to the telly. A wooded coffe table was placed inbetween and thier was a bookshelf unit on the other side of the room.

I moved closer towards the fireplace to look at some of the pictures. Thier was pictures of them both as children seperatly then when they were older together. Wedding pictures. Family pictures. Then at the vert end was a picture of a baby.

Me.

"You were a beautifull baby Bella." I was suprised Edward was talking about me being a baby. Usually he never brings it up because it makes him feel weird.

I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Sometimes I feel bad." Edward pulled me around to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I took a deep breath before answering.

"As much as I would have loved to get to know them I cant help but think that If they hadnt of died, I wouldnt have met you. I wouldnt have my Mom and Dad that I do now. But they didnt deserve to have thier life ripped apart like they did." I felt horrible. I looked away from him as I didnt want to see the look of disgust that he should have on his face.

A cold finger pulled my chin up to face him.

"Bella you are only human." I pulled a face. "Ofcourse you mean more to me than that but what I mean is you have human emotions. Its not wrong to feel that way. I feel it too." I blinked the unshed tears from my eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes. Remember if this tradgedy didnt hapen then I wouldn't have the love of my life in my arms right now." I smiled and cuddled into him. he always knew how to make me feel better.

"Would you like to look upstairs?" I looked up the wooden staircase and nodded. The stairs creaked with the combined weight of Edward and myself. This was a sure sign of abandonment.

I garvitated towards a room and pushed open the door. Insides was what looked like a nursery it was coloured a pale pink colour a crib rested under the recked window. I walked towards a set of draws and once again it held a couple of pictures and some small childrens books.

I walked over to the window and looked down into the crib. Inside was a thin blue blanket. I picked it up and turned it over. I gasped when I found the name stiched in silver.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

"What is it Bella are you alright?" Edward was beside me in a second. He stopped talked when he noticed what was in my hand.

"Your Parents obviously loved you Bella. You could never doubt that." I sighed "Come on thier is some interesting things in your parents bedroom."

The bedroom was plainly simple but still had the feeling of home. Even with all the units thick with dust it still had a loving feeling to it. I didnt want to rumage through the cuboards but I was too curious not to. Beside the bed was a door that led to a small walkin wardrobe and inside I found a box. Edward lifted the box of the shelf and brough it over to me.

"Here." I took a deap breath before opening it. It seemed to be letters. I looked closer to the sending address and my great suprise as they were from italy. I began to read.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Son, I am not writing to congratulate you on your fortunate news of a child. They know where you are so be carefull. Your Father has fought them off telling them you ran away but I cannot hide you any longer. They are following the ledgends about the 12th generations daughter and will be coming for her soon. _

_Remember they have super strength and super fast so if they find you, they wont leave you alive._

_Stay safe my son._

_Marie Swan_

12 Generation daughter? They cant be talking about me can they. I handed the letter to Edward and became wary when his face stiffened.

"Bella quick bring the box we have to get to Carlisle."

**A/N I am soo sorry it took so long and is so short but I have been busy finishing my year at college. It might take some time because im just getting the story line straight.**

**Pleas review the next one wil be much longer.. xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont won Twilight**

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I just didnt have the inspiration. I would like to warn you this chapter has a little citrus so enjoy. Please read the bottom A/N.**

**Chapter 15:**

**BPOV**

"Well yes Edward from the looks of thing it seems that the legend is true." My Father said. When myself and Edward found the letter we came straight to Carlisle. The look on Edwards face was murder's.

"What does this mean Carlisle? Who is after her?" Edward said. My Mother was sat next to me holding me close as if to protect me from any future dangers. My siblings were sat quietly untill Emmett broke the silence.

"Edward calm down man, nothing is gonna happen to Bells. Ill make sure of it." Emmett said cockily. That was the good thing about Emmett it was in his nature to laugh and joke and make light of any situation.

"Son. The legend seems to be based around the Volturi." Deadly silence followed my Fathers words. "I remember Aro telling me about such a legend himself. Its only now that the pieces have come together."

_**Flashback _ The Day the Legend began**_

_**Stephan Swan's POV**_

I had been working in the Volturi castle for years now. I didnt complain. The money was more than enough to support my starting family and I had extras to treat my son Kane. My wife Stacey and I were married three years ago and Kane came along right away. He was the cutest two year old to ever grace this world. He has the same brown eyes that he inherited from the family, his mothers face and my shade of brown hair.

Working at the Volturi castle was a dangerous job. You only worked there if you were in desperate need of a job to support your family and that was the position I was in. The owners of the castle were three men Aro, Marcus and Caius. I had been fortunate as in not to bump into them with they red eyes and ghostly skin. I knew something wasn't right about them.

It was that day that everything changed. I was just working about the castle when I heard my name being called.

"Stephan." A deep voice said. I turned around to see a hooded figure stood behind me.

"Yes." I whisper back. I tried to be confident in my voice but it came out shaky.

"Come." I wasn't a question it was a demand. I put down my tools and followed the hooded person to a great hall in the middle of the castle.

The great hall was made completly out of a marbled stone that would only be found in the richest of homes. Four pillars stood around the edges of the circled room, supporting the grand ceilings covered in paintings. It was only then I noticed the guards that were spread out across the room. They were stood so still like a replica of the marble pillars they stood next too. Upfront there was other three people who must have been of great importance as they were sat in three huge chairs.

The middle one with long black hair was the first to speak.

"Bring him forward felix." The man who I persumed to be Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the three men. The middle man gasped when I was forced closer.

"You were right Felix he does resemble Ike doesn't he." My blood ran cold at the name. The name my great grandmother had always told me about. Ike Swan was my great Grandfather who became missing when my Grandfather was just a boy. My grandmother would tell me stories about how there hadnt been a Swan girl born into the family in years.

"My Name is Aro." The voice allured me. " Can you tell me your full name."

"Stephan Swan sir." I stuttered out. He grinned at this and laughed that echoed of the walls.

"You are related to Ike Swan. You have the same eyes and face was a spiting image as his." I only nodded to him.

"Do you know what we are young Stephan?" He asked.

My mind ran away with me images of deadly creatures with pasty skin and red eyes appeared.

"You are creatues from another world." At thiis the whole room laughed along. I thought of my young wife Stacey and kane how I promised to look after them always and if I would ever seen them again.

"Creatures is another another word for it lets just leave it at that. Ike was a person of great importance to us. You see when he came to work with his he found out some information that he really should know. To spare his life he offered us a deal. He confessed to us that he had visions that in many years to come the Swan family would bear a daughter. The first daughter in centuries. This daughter would posses the greatest power known to our kind and yours." I was enthrolled in this information. "To save his life he promised us that daughter. We changed Stephan into our kind and his visions came quiet usfull in keeping tabs on this beloved daughter to come. However Ike was killed years ago leaving us unknolegedable to the Swan family." He smirked at me.

" Now that we have found you. To spare your life. And your wife and childs." My heart raced at the mention of my family. "Yes them too. If you want them to live you will make sure that your family will know to bring this daughter straught to us. Do you understand." Suddenly a pain like now other filled me and I screamed praying this wasn'tthe end.

"That will do Jane. Do you understand Stephan?" He asked.

"Yes. I understand. You will get the daughter you were promised."

"Good." Aro said. "Now leave us. Remember we 'Creatures'..." He mocked " we will know if you decieve us."

I ran home that night and told my wife of everything. Stacey was shocked also.

"Stephan we cannot let these Creatures have our future family. We might not know them now but she is ou family to protect." Her eyes glanced over to Kane.

"I know sweetheart. Dont worry. I will make sure they dont find her."

_**End Flashback **_

I couldn't believe what Dad had said. I was the first daughter born in the Swan line in years and I was a powerfull creature.

"Dad these people that you talked about, these were vampires." Dad swallowed before talking.

"Yes Bella. Looking back now it seems to be that your real parents died to protect you." Tears came to my eyes and I felt the loving arms of the only Mother I knew around me.

"Bella your Great-great- whatever Grandfather had visions like me." Alices voice piped up from the background.

"What are we to do Carlisle." Jasper spoke from next to Alice.

"We are to live on as normal from now. The volturi havent found her yet and it has been Eighteen years. Bella and Edward will be married as was planed. If it be Bellas choice to be turned then we will discuss matters after the wedding." Father spoke but as he spoke he wasn't the father we knew he was the leader of the coven.

"Dear maybe you would like to go upstairs with Edward and have a read through the letters communicated through your family." Esme wiped the tears from my eyes. "Carlisle has already read through them and thinks it would be a good idea."

"Everything is going to be okay Bella." Rosalie voiced to me as well everyone nodded along.

"Bella are you sure you want to read these." Edward and I were currently sat on our bed and it was nice to feel some peace after the long day I have had. I have learnt that I posses all these powers forseen by my Great-something-Grandfather. Also that the Royal family of vampires, The Volturi are after me.

I looked up into Edwards golden eyes and felt safe for the first time today.

"Kiss me." I said. Edward smiled the smile he reserved of me and leaned in. Like all kisses it was electric and passionate but this kiss ensured me that he would always keep me safe.

"Bella I dont think you realise how much I love you." He whispered against my lips. But the fact was he didnt know how much I loved him.

I looked into his eyes and I wanted to try something new. I had to be confident for it to work.

Edwards looked at my questionly before I pulled his mouth back to mine. Edward responded and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he layed me on the bed. He lightly rested his body over mine and I couldnt help the moan that escaped me when his hips collided with mine.

"Bella im sorry I didnt mean..." I shushed him.

"Touch me Edward." I moaned as my hips bucked up towards Edwards. I felt an ache that was becoming very familiar when I was around Edward.

"Bella I cant. The wedding will be soon just be patient love." I all but moaned. I could see that I was affecting Edward more than it ever had before.

"No Edward. I dont mean making love, just please touch me. Make me forget." Edward was stunned and I used this opertunity to wrap my legs around his waist bringing us closer together.

I could see the internel battle going on in Edwards head. He was plotting whether he could control himself, if I was going to be safe and I just wanted it to stop.

"Please." I moaned and rubbed myself against him which made him moan in return.

"Bella." He whispered and kissed me. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and it was then I felt Edwards hands. One hand was threading through my hair whilst the over was traveling over my body. Along my side and rested over my hip.

"God you dont know what you make me feel." He kissed just below my ear and was suprised of the reaction my body had.

"I think I do." Feeling bold I removed Edwards shirt and carressed his chest before traveling south. All though my hands where shaking I pushed myself and rested my hand on his crotch. It was the first time I had ever seen or rather felt the evidence of what my body made Edwardw feel. It was empowering.

"No Bella. Tonight is about you. Let me make you feel good." This was a side of Edward I had never seen before and I loved it.

His hands felt like they were everywere they traveled up again and he lighty palmed my breast. I arched my back I pressed my seld further into his hand. My nippels hardened and there was nothing I wanted more than to explore Edwards body. I didnt have chance before I was feeling great pleasure. His hands were again down near my waist and I wasn'teven emmbarrased that I was panting with anticipation. His hand slipped inside of my sleeping shorts and entered me. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. Many times I had listened to the cirl talk between Alice and Rosalie and even my school friends but nothing could prepare me for the feeling of Edwards cool finger against my warm flesh.

"Oh Edward, please...dont stop." I was affraid I was being selfish untill I looked up to see the excitement in his face.

"Dont worry baby I dont plan too." He smirked. Edwards finger thrust deeper inside me and his thumb rubbed against my clit. The pressure was too much i couldnt handle it anymore.

"Oh...Edward, Im gonna..." I panted.

It was then in Edwards bed I experienced my first orgasm, white lights flshaed across my eyes and I was left panting in Edwards arms.

"Edward...that was," I couldnt even finished my sentence so I kissed him. He however was looking extremely smug and I couldnt blame him. My Fiance was tallented in more areas than I knew.

My hands where resting on his chest and I came with an idea.

It was his turn.

I took him by suprise and reached down and caressed him. I wasn'tshocked to find him hard.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Its your turn."

"Bella you dont have..." He grabbed my hand stopping my movements.

"I know but I want to." I whispered. Edward looked at me for a moment before he nodded. My heart started to race, this would be a shift in our relationship and I was certain it would be a good one.

I reached out and grabbed his cock. I was very happy to find that it was big but it felt soft and hard at the same time. It was then I felt the slightest moment of doubt. What if I wasn'tgood enough? Edward must have sensed what was wrong. He placed his hand over mine and moved them both up and down his length.

Soon I caught on what Edward liked. There was certain movements that made his breath hitch slightly and he would raise his hips of the bed. I swirled my thumb over the tip and used it to lubricat him.

"Bella, oh god please...I ove you. Dont stop" He moaned and I felt more confident than ever before. It was not long after that Edward came into my hand. I used Edwards shirt to wipe my hand before I relaxed into Edwards side.

"Bella. Who knew we where both capable giving such pleasures." He kissed me and I opend my mouth and deepend the kiss. He released my mouth and we where laying face to face on our sides.

"Bella can I tll you something?" He asked.

"Ofcourse Edward your can tell me anything." He pulled me closer so that I was cuddled into his chest.

"Ever since we agreed to this deal on our honeymoon. I have been filled with fear that I would not be able to please you or even worse control myself enough. But after today I think it was the first time I am looking forward to our honeymoon in a totally different way. I will keep you safe Bella. And I will make sure that you are fully satisfied." He said I looked up into his eyes and found lust so deep that it silenced me. He kissed me again and rolled onto me.

Yes I am defianlty looking forward to our honeymoon.

**A/N: At the moment I have 293 Please help me get to maybe 310. Just so that I know people are interested in this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight**

**A/N: I know its took awhile for me to post this chapter im so sorry. I have been busy with college.**

**So...Graduation is coming up soon which means so is the wedding.**

**Please read A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 16:**

**BPOV**

Weeks and months had passed since finding out about the legend. i still couldn't wrap my head around the whole idea of me being this powerful creature. My mind was in a blur I tried to keep focus on the area around me, considering I knew that the most powerful vampires where after me, but my mind would always cut to somewhere else. It was the end of February. Graduation was getting closer which meant the wedding was around the corner.

Ever since that night Edward and I moved forward we had been experimenting with stuff, nothing too far. Edward still wanted to keep that special for our honeymoon. Rosalie was the first to find out about our activities. However it was not the best way of her to find out.

Everybody had left for a little hunting day to give us some privacy though im not sure my family new how much privacy we needed. It was then that Rosalie returned home to get her Cell phone only to find Edward shirtless with his hand down my jeans...in the living room. To say I was mortified was another thing my face was beetroot red for days.

Edward had changed.

For the better.

Since that night he seemed less ridged and more carefree. He was always gentle when he touched me and still was , but there seemed to be a flirtatious manner to his touches. His eyes seemed lighter when he looked at me. i realised that he was beginning to trust himself with me.

"Ready for school Bella?" Alice asked me as she came into the kitchen. Jasper soon followed with a content smile on his face.

I finished up the last of my cereal before Mom picked up my bowl.

"Yep Im ready. What time will Edward be back?" I asked her anxiously. Lately Edward and I haven't been able to do anything as the house was always full and I was starting to feel the effects.

I looked over at Alice and seen the familiar far away look in her eyes. Jaspers hand wound around her tiny waist and then his eyes settled on me.

"Are you okay Bella you seem a bit...anxious?" His eyebrows raised. My heart quickened at the question which then triggered a smile on his face.

"Im just miss him that's all." I looked away from him.

"He will be back from hunting by the time you get back from school." She smiled sweetly at me.

We decided to take Edwards Volvo as it drew the less attention.

My mind was completely on Edward.

His Eyes.

His Face.

His Hands.

His...

"So Bella, graduation is coming up soon and I was wondering if youve been thinking about after?" Alice asked me.

"After?"

"The Wedding Bella! It is only a few months away and we need to start planning ASAP. We need to think about the dress, the guests, the decorations, the cake. Oh there's so many things!" She screamed excitedly.

"Well Alice I don't really want anything to extravagant. Something small just the family. Plus we don't need cake if I am going to be the only human going." Jasper laughed at me.

"Bella you know that is not going to stop Alice." He chuckled to himself, his eyes strayed to his wife.

"Yeah I do." I sighed "Okay Alice we will had a nice ceremony..." She squealed "but nothing to big something tasteful and something that's mine and Edwards style." Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course Bella who did you think you were dealing with?" She turned round to face the front of the car and it was silent, though I could imaging Alice's mind was running a mile a minute.

School was just the usual without Edward. If I though he could get away with coming to school with how black his eyes where, I would. he needed to feed though and I wasn't going to let him starve for my selfish needs.

I was currently sat outside waiting for Alice and Jaspers class to end to go to lunch when I felt something behind me.

"Soooo...Bella what's up with you?" Jake asked in my ear though I wasn't prepared for it.

"Jake what the hell? You scared the shit out of me?"

"Shit huh? Them vamps know you curse like that? You kiss that vampire with that mouth?" He smirked at me.

"Shut up Jake. Im sure Edward has other things to think about my mouth other than the words I say." Jake looked shocked at what I said and to be honest so was I.

"Hmm so you and the vamp are getting down and dirty are you?" I blushed red.

"What _Edward_ " I stressed his name "Get up to is non of your business." He chuckled.

Jake was annoying sometimes but he could be a good friend also.

"So what is actually new then?"

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for Edward to come back home tonight." I sighed "How about you?" I didn't want to tell him about the whole Volturi thing because over the past couple of months Jake has become a good friend, but over protective.

"Hmm well Dad's not doing so good?" This immediately had my interest.

"Billy? Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"He's having heart problems and he's stressing over this wolf Legend." Jake scratched the back of his neck.

When I heard legend my heart began to race just because of the word.

"Legend?"

"Yeah apparently there's some legend about an all powerful vampire and how she will be a huge threat to us soon." he said but smirked at me. " But don't worry Bella well kick any powerful vampire." He winked at me but my face was just like stone.

"Bella are you alright? We wont let it hurt you I promise." I was about to reply when Alice appeared next to him. Her face wasn't her usual cheery self.

"You ready for lunch Bella?" I blinked up at her and nodded quickly.

"Urmm goodbye Jake, Ill talk to you later."

"Alice what was that all about?" I asked but it came it in breaths as my voice cracked in between.

"Bella wait until Edward gets home then we will inform you on everything." Jasper piped up.

The rest of the school day was again a blur. I didn't know how I was going to finish the year never mind to graduate. All these things on mind that weren't the everyday things a teenage girl should be thinking about.

I should be thinking about having sex with my boyfriend instead im thinking about consummating my marriage with my husband. Bitching with other girls in school not being tracked down by vampires _and _werewolves now.

When the time came to leave school Alice all put dragged me past a very confused Jake. I gave him a look that said sorry just before we drove off.

Alice informed me that Edward wouldn't be back for another hour so I decided I needed some girl time with Rosalie as she had returned early from hunting.

After putting my school stuff away I trekked her down. In this house it wasn't hard everyone knew the garage was Rosalie's sanctuary. I found her head first in the trunk of her car. When she pulled back you would of thought she was about to do the runaway instead of mechanics.

"Hi what's up sweetie?" She asked. She pulled out the chair she always kept in the garage for my impromptu to visits.

" I'm just having a hard time adjusting really." She nodded for me to continue. "Its just getting married and graduating is already a really big thing for me, then adding on the fact that Im going to be an all powerful, wanted vampire."

"You know, you don't have to even be a vampire..." She said but stopped when she seen the look on my face. Rosalie was the only one who objected with me turning. She wanted me to experience the human life that she so desperately craves. "Okay okay. But no matter what we will always keep you safe I promise. You just have to think of one thing at a time. Don't think about the marriage and the honeymoon, even though your probably a little more experienced in that department..." She raised her eyebrow while I blushed beetroot. " just think about graduating and spending time with family, friends and your annoying boyfriend." She smirked.

I laughed. " But Alice wants me to help her plan the wedding." Rosalie turned back to face me.

"Bella Hun, Alice only asked you that so that you didn't feel left out. If you wanted her to she would have you planed the best day of your life and all you have to do is turn up and say 'I do'." I thought about what she said. If it were up to Edward he would have dragged me down to Vegas to get married the night he proposed. I trusted Alice to plan my wedding and then I could relax and concentrate on passing high School.

"Your right Rosie, thank you. I love you." I hugged her hard to me and she patted my back.

Ever since I was young telling Rosalie I loved her made her smile for days and even at 18 it seemed o have the same effect on her.

"Your welcome baby." She smoothed my hair back before I left to go wait for Edward.

**CPOV**

"Yes Alice what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked as she knocked on my study door.

"Carlisle its the wolfs. They also have their legend on Bella and believe that it is their job to destroy her." I was shocked. I couldn't believe that the legend has gone that far back that even wolf tribes knew about Bella. I also growled at the news. Just hearing about someone thinking about killing my daughter angered me.

"Do they know that the girl is Bella?" I asked her.

"No not yet at least." I could see the panic in her pixie like face and was quick to comfort her.

"Alice dear it will be okay alert the others not to tell anyone about Bella. We will have to leave before she is turned." Alice nodded before leaving.

I looked at the picture on my desk. It was an Image of all my children together.

Edward was holding a chubby three year old Bella and the rest where stood around the child my whole family loved. i could still remember that day like yesterday.

_Flashback Bella aged 3_

"Mammy why am I getting dressed up." I could hear Bella talking to Esme. Alice thought it would be a good idea for us all to get dressed up and take some pictures. She was currently taking a photography course in College and wanted to test out her talents.

"We are getting some photos took darling." Esme was carrying her down the stairs. When they came within eyesight I held my breath. There wasn't a more Excitement image of Esme when she was holding the child we claimed as our own.

"Daddy!" Bella screamed and squirmed away from Esme's grasp and ran towards me. I picked her up and swung around, her laugh filled up the room.

"Did you miss me baby?" She nodded against my neck.

"Where's Ewad?" I knew it wouldn't be long before she asked me that. I chuckled at her mispronounce of his name and how his face beamed when she asked for him. It was then I could here the car coming up the driveway, I knew it was the rest of my children.

"Actually he's here now baby."

"Yeaaaahhh!" She screamed again. I put her down and she ran towards the front door waiting impatiently for her, unknown to her, soul mate. As soon as the door opened she jumped into his arms.

"Ewaaaaaad." Was this child ever not screaming I chuckled to myself.

"Hello sweetheart." Edward cooed to her "Did you have a good day today." She nodded before pulling him closer for a hug.

"Right are we all set up for pictures?" Alice was straight away inspecting the living room.

"How about we get one of all you kids first." Esme suggested. "Bella who do you want to hold you in the picture." She asked but we already knew the answer.

"Ewad." She simply said.

After everyone was set up Esme was about to take the picture.

"Right shout I Love You." She laughed.

"LOVE YOU." Bella screamed before there was a flash.

_End of Flashback_

I put the picture back on my desk and sighed.

I would do anything to save my daughter from harm.

**BPOV**

I walked in to the living room to find Emmet sitting in his usual spot in front of the TV playing video games. Rosalie was at his feet gently painting her nails whilst rapidly flipping through magazines.

My stomach rumbled when it smelt the essence of one of Esme's amazing dinners. Mom usually cooked way more for one human and certainly bought food for one human. However she had to keep up the pretence of feeding six hunger teenagers and two adults.

I looked into the kitchen to find a rushed Esme running around the kitchen with a anxious look on her face.

"Hi Mom, what's for dinner?" I asked her.

"Bella! I didn't even see you there, sweetie." This in itself was worrying as it was very tricky to sneak up on a vampire. "Were having spaghetti for dinner." I chuckled at how she still included everyone in that sentiment.

"Good cause I'm starving." I heard from behind me. I spun round to see Edward stood by the doors leading to the garden. Even though it had only been a couple of days, Edward was my soul mate and being away from him a day felt like a lifetime.

I didn't waste time in rushing into his welcoming arms.

"Edward. I have missed you." I felt his nose in my hair and I knew he was smelling his favourite smell on me. Strawberries.

"As I have missed you my Love." He kissed me then and like usual it was as if everyone in the Kitchen had disappeared and we were alone.

"Alright you two. The honeymoon isn't that far away cant you wait?" Emmett's boisterous laugh vibrated through the kitchen. He laughed at my embarrassment at making a statement like that in front on my Mother. Rosalie however looked at my with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Emmett." Esme scolded. "Do not make such comments to embarrass Bella."

"Aww come on Bella is used to it buy now." He smiled and slapped Edward playfully on the arm.

"Baby I have been with you half a century and I'm still not used to you." Rosalie argued playfully. She always liked to pretend she could handle herself without Emmett but I knew deep down she couldn't live without him.

"Oh is that right baby." I asked and grasped her and pulled her through the doorway and likely up to their room. I laughed at their antics but felt a little resentment at how comfortable they could be together.

"Go on you two dinner will be ready in an hour. Go and catch up." Esme demanded before shooing us out of her beloved kitchen.

We walked together up the stairs in silence but there was tension. But it was good tension. The tension of two lovers who had been separated for a long time.

We could do a lot of things in an hour.

**EPOV**

It felt like days since I had my love in my arms. Feeding just wasn't worth the satisfaction of leaving Bella here. Away from me.

For them couple of days she was all I could think about.

After being alerted of another Legend by the wolves, on the way home I knew It would be awhile before I hunted again. Was my sweet innocent Bella never going to be out of danger?

When we entered my bedroom together I locked my bedroom door whilst Bella retreated straight to our bed. She was quick to take off her jeans to make her self more comfortable under the covers.

I used the remote and heard the soft melodies of the lullaby I made for Bella when she was younger play through the bedroom. I lifted the covers and pulled her warm body towards my own. i stroked her silky hair and pulled it between my fingers.

"God Bella I have missed you so much." She didn't respond but turned her body toward me and pulled my mouth towards hers. The kiss was full of desperate need and desire. Her tongue licked along my bottom lip and I gave her entrance and tasted her natural essence on my tongue. The experience of tasting her was indescribable. My hands had a mind of their own and rand along her smooth uncovered legs and reached round to wrap one around my waist.

Bella moaned and started to grind herself against me and I knew I was loosing more control. Ever since that first time we had been experimenting with touches and other things. I was regarding this as practise but i was loosing more control in waiting for our honeymoon. After all I was still a teenage boy and Bella was a beautiful women.

"God Bella I need to feel you." I moaned in her ear. She pulled my head close to her and licked my earlobe.

"So feel me." She challenged. I looked up at her with lust hooded eyes. I felt her gently push me away from her. I looked down confused at what she was doing. Then I realised. She reached the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. She reached behind her to unclip her bra and flung over the side of the bed. Bella was bare from the waist up. I was speechless.

"Beautiful..." Was all I could stutter out. And she really was her breasts were perfect in every way. He nipples were hard with excitement. Excitement I was giving her.

"I want you Edward." She moaned at me and grasped my hand and placed it on her breast.

I had no more control I wanted her.

And I would have her.

**A/N: OWWW What will happen.**

**I am really sorry for how long this had taken me. I am starting to write the next chapter right now and I promise it wont take as long.**

**BREAKING DAWN! Did you all love it as much as I did. Ive been to see it twice and Im going again in the morning.**

**What do you think. Please Review.**

**If you have any advise for me please Message me I will message back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight**

**A/N: Well I finally got a new computer guys. Yeahhhh! Also I will finished with college for another year which means Baby Bella Cullen will have my undivided attention for 13 weeks.**

**Here we go.**

**Chapter 17:**

**APOV**

I felt unsettled.

Something wasn't right.

My visions felt off and when this happened I knew something was up. I stood looking out my bedroom window looking into the vast scenery of the forest. Something was out there.

"What's wrong Darling?" I felt Jaspers arms wrap around my waist. I would say nothing's wrong but that would be no use when having a husband who can sense moods and emotions.

"I don't feel right Jasper. My visions aren't clear, I feel like someone's…"

"Someone's what?" he's Asked me impatiently.

"Like someone's trying to trick me."

It was then I got the first clear vision I had in hours.

_A group moving. Moving fast. Vampires. All in black cloaks. They were moving through some sort of woods or forest. I recognised that forest. They were in Forks! The cloaked figures stopped in front of the house. The one in front removed his hood._

_It was Aro. _

_They were coming now._

**EPOV**

How had I denied myself this?

Bella was the love of my life. And what we were about to do was natural. God wouldn't have denied this himself if it was offered to him.

Her legs where wrapped around my waist, her top discarded on our bedroom floor a while ago. Her skin was so soft and warm. And she was all mine.

"Edward please I need you!" She moaned in my ear.

"You can have me Bella." I whispered in her ear.

Nothing could change my mind. My mind was so wrapped up in Bella it was like the house was empty. It was because of this I had the disadvantage of being snuck up on in over a hundred years.

Bella squealed and jumped under the covers when an intruder entered our bedroom.

I looked up to find a frantic Alice with an even worse looking Jasper behind her.

"Alice what the hell do you think you are doing?" I all but screamed at her. I knew something was wrong buy the fact that Jasper hadn't immediately jumped down my throat for shouting at his wife.

"Edward their coming!" She screamed at me in a pitch that wouldn't reach human ears.

"Who Alice? Who's coming?" I shook her small shoulders.

"The Volturi, Edward! The Volturi's coming!"

I didn't notice it until then but the entire family were all cramped up in mine and Bella's bedroom. I turned round to find Bella looking frantic with Esme's arm wrapped around her as she tried to sooth her daughter.

"What's going on Mom?" She asked but I could hear the tremble in her voice.

"It's going to be fine Bella. Everything is going to be alright." She soothed although her voice expressed an entirely different thing.

"Carlisle what do we do?" I pleaded with him.

"Everyone calm down immediately." His voice held authority. "Everybody get dressed and meet me in the living room now."

Everybody left our room just as instantly as they came. I walked over to Bella to find here trembling on out bed.

"Why are they coming here now Edward? What's going to happen?" She asked me. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped the cover around her.

"Bella nothing is going to happen to you. Do you understand me?" She nodded against my chest.

I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not if it killed me.

After calming Bella down. I helped her get dressed and we met the rest of the family down stairs. After learning of the legion in Bella does family know the Volturi where coming here it was obviously going to stir things up in our family.

What could they want? Did they know about the legend?

Emmett was stood with a protective stance in front of Rosalie ready to face anything. Esme was the picture of calm but one again her mind told a different story.

Emmett was stood with a protective stance in front of Rosalie ready to face anything. Esme was the picture of calm but one again her mind told a different story.

_Try and keep calm Edward. We don't want to freak Bella out to much._

I nodded in her direction to signal that I had heard her and felt the same.

"Alice when do you see them coming?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know. It keeps changing, sometimes its next week, next month or tomorrow." You could hear the agitation in her voice. No one had out smarted Alice before and it nerved her to think someone could.

"For all we know this could be just a friendly visit." He reasoned with her.

"Volturi? Friendly visit? I don't think it's possible to use those words in the same sentence Carlisle." Rosalie huffed from behind Emmett.

"Something's not right about this." Emmett said.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped.

"What? What is it Alice?" Jasper shook her.

"They're here. They arrive in two minutes."

If my heart was beating I knew in that second it would drop. My instinct took over and I rushed to Bella's side. I couldn't think.

After all these years of being alone was it going to end that I had the one thing I loved more than anything tragically taken away from me.

I looked up at that moment through the glass wall in the living room leading to the vast field at the back of the house. I could see them. They had just reached the end of the forest line. By the sound of Bella's heart rate she too had noticed them.

"Come on." Carlisle sighed. "Let's go greet our guests."

As we walked out on the field I couldn't rest. My mind was search everywhere looking for ways to grab my love and run for it. But each was I could reach a safe ending for us.

"Carlisle my friend. It's been years." Aro's voice projected out to us all.

"Yes friend it has. What brings you here today?" Carlisle replied in a friendly tone.

Aro chuckled. "Well Carlisle I came to collect what was mine?"

Bella gulped and several members of the family hissed at his answer.

"And what would that be?" He asked in a calm tone.

However Aro ignored his question.

"Why Bella you look the very same as you did in the vision you're your great grandfather showed me years ago." He smirked.

I growled and spun Bella so she was behind me.

"Aro you can't do this!" I could hear the desperate plea in Carlisle's voice. The desperation in hoping to keep his daughter safe.

"She was promised to me and I am just collecting what I was promised." He sneered.

I lost control and ran towards him.

"NOOOOOO!" I screeched.

"Jane." Instantly there was a girl beside him and I was knocked on my knees buy the sheer pain she inflicted on me.

"Noooo! Stop it! Stop hurting him please!" Bella screamed whilst Alice held her back.

"Come with us willingly Bella and your family will be unhurt." Aro tried to reason with her.

"Bella no don't do it." I screamed at her but it turned to a gasp as more pain erupted through my body.

"Please, please I'll go just stop hurting him." She screamed.

"Alec?" Aro smirked whilst looking at her.

I knew that name. Rumour ran around through Vampire to Vampire of a new addition to the Volturi many years ago. When I met his gaze I knew the rumours to be true. Alec could freeze the senses in your body and hold you like a statue.

I had just pulled myself to my feet when I felt it. It started from my toes and moved up until I couldn't move. The only senses working was my hearing and my vision.

Bella ran until she was in front of me. I knew then my family was in the same state as I was. If I had the ability to cry I knew I would have.

"Edward I love you so much. I know you would have done the same." She was crying and it killed me not to be able to pull her into my arms.

She reached to her arm and pulled of her engagement ring.

My mind was screamed to her to stop.

"I love you Edward." She reached up and kissed my lips before placing the ring in my pocket.

"Felix." Aro requested. I hissed in anger to myself as he picked up my love and carried her away.

That was the moment my life fell apart.

**A/N I promise that the next one wont take as long as that one has no that I have me new computer. Wooooop.**

**Pleaseeee Review.**

**Tell me what you think. **


End file.
